Escapade en guilde clandestine
by Kuroganenogajil21
Summary: Les mages de Phantom Lord, Gajil, Kamiiyu, Jubia et Totomaru, ainsi que le jeune Rogue, vont intégrer Fairy Tail, mais dans la matinée, Jun Claec, l'ancien meilleur ami de Kamiiyu, dragon slayer des glaces et maintenant membre de Raven Tail les a attaqué. Sans se douter de ce qu'elle allait vivre, Kamiiyu et les autres mages feront face à un très grand danger... . Pas de Gale.
1. Les rencontres

**Coucou ! La suite de «nouvelle vie» c'est ici, bonne lecture !**

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Les rencontres

Les mages de Phantom Lord, Gajil, Kamiiyu, Totomaru, Jubia et Rogue, le disciple du dragon slayer d'acier, ont quitté la ville d'Ork pour intégrer la guilde de Magnolia, Fairy Tail. Mais avant de partir, Kamiiyu, la dragon slayer de foudre, rencontra par pur hasard, quelqu'un qu'elle croyait mort, tué par un dragon mais celui-ci s'était caché pendant 13 ans et était devenu un dragon slayer des glaces, Jun Claec. Pour couronner le tout, il avait avouer à la jeune fille qu'il avait intégrer une guilde, mais pas la meilleure, Raven Tail. C'est pour cette raison et pour bien d'autre qu'elle et ses amis ont décidé d'intégrer la guilde des fées. La route était un peu longue entre les deux ville et personne encore n'avait osé de commencer une conversation mais le silence se fit rompre non pas par Gajil (pourtant on s'en serait douter) mais par Totomaru qui semblait inquiet :

«-Vous croyez qu'ils voudront bien de nous, après ce qu'on leur a fait subir, on a de faibles chances de se faire accepter parmi eux.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, avoua Jubia.

-J'espère qu'ils se montreront compréhensifs et puis si Makarov nous demande d'intégrer sa guilde, c'est pour nous aider à oublier nos actes passés, intervena Kamiiyu.

-Ouais mais je te rappelles que toi, tu étais contrôlée et tu savais pas ce que tu faisais comparer à nous qui sachions ce qu'on faisait, répliqua Gajil.

-Oui mais j'ai participé quand même aux actes, donc je suis autant coupable que vous, je pense pas qu'ils seront durs avec nous mais faudra pas faire de conneries, n'est-ce pas, dit la dragon slayer en regardant le mage d'acier.

-Ouais, j'ai compris, mais ça sera pas la même ambiance, ils font la fiesta tout le temps là-bas, y a de quoi à devenir dingue.

-Le changement fait toujours du bien, Gajil, puis ça changera du calme qu'on avait à Phantom Lord.

-Oh et puis faut qu'on trouve des apparts, on n'a nulle part où aller pour dormir et vivre, remarqua le mage d'acier.

-Oui, c'est plus urgent, dès qu'on arrive on trouve un hôtel pour la nuit et on ira à Fairy Tail demain, répondit Kamiiyu.

-Je crois qu'on arrive vers Magnolia, fit remarquer Rogue.»

Ce qui était vrai, ils arrivaient à destination et se hâtèrent vers la ville pour se mettre au sec car depuis qu'il était parti, la pluie et l'orage n'en finissaient pas et cela lassaient les mages et Jubia et Kamiiyu commençèrent à en avoir marre des plaintes que leur faisaient subir leurs petits amis et le petit Rogue. Jubia vit un hôtel à l'entrée de la ville et les mages ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, ils s'arrêteraient à ce bâtiment et s'y reposeraient. Arrivés sur le seuil de l'hôtel , les mages entrèrent en vitesse et surprirent le maître d'hôtel et les serviteurs qui se demandèrent ce faisait autant de mages ici :

«-Bonjour jeunes gens, en quoi puis-je vous servir ?

-Bonjour monsieur, nous voudrions savoir combien de chambres vous restent-il ?

-Mmhh voyons, il me reste trois chambres, deux avec un lit double et une avec un lit simple, cela vous convient-il ?

-Ouais c'est parfait, 'rci, veuillez nous donner les clés, on n'en peut plus, on a beaucoup marché en plus sous la pluie et l'orage tout va bien, intervena Gajil.

-Ouais, franchement vous exagérez Jubia et Kamiiyu, vous auriez pu retenir vos élémets de se déchaîner sur nous, ça aurait été super, ajouta Totomaru qui taquinait les deux filles.

-Non mais ho, c'est pas notre faute, s'énervèrent les deux filles du groupe.

-Ouais c'est vrai que c'était énervant de venir jusqu'ici, ajouta Rogue.

-Toi le petit, évites de te la ramené si tu veux pas être encore plus trempé et en plus électrifié, répliquèrent Jubia et Kamiiyu.

-Bon c'est bon, vous avez fini de vous chamaillez, on peut aller dans nos chambres maintenant, s'impatienta Gajil.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers lui avec un regard noir :

-Oh euh...vous savez c'est pas pressé hein...on peut rester dans le hall encore un peu...ça me dérange pas du tout.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu es géné, Gajil, fit remarquer Kamiiyu.

-Ne me traites pas de mignon, c'est pas ma nature.

-Oui c'est vrai, t'es un gros dur et j'aime plutôt ça.

-Gihi tant mieux on y va ?

-Allons-y, merci monsieur, bonne soirée.

-Vous de même les jeunes.

-Merci.»

Le petit groupe de mages montèrent à l'étage et se séparèrent par groupe dans leur chambre, Rogue seul (évidemment), Jubia et Totomaru et Kamiiyu et Gajil. Le dragon slayer d'acier se posa cinq minutes dans la chambre puis annonça :

«-J'ai la dalle, je vais voir ce qui y a en acier ici, tu veux que j te ramène quelque chose à manger ?

-Non ça ira merci et bon app', mon iron man.

-'rci, ma Kami.»

Il quitta la pièce avec un clin d'oeil envers la dragon slayer et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se régaler avec les couverts. Pendant ce temps, Kamiiyu seule dans sa chambre avait ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre et s'y était accoudée pour admirer les éclairs qui zébraient dans le ciel. Cela lui rappela sa dragonne, Toneria, avec laquelle elle admirait la foudre tomber sur les arbres, le tonnerre qui grondait et les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. Elle adorait ses moments où elle pouvait être seule, tranquille, l'esprit sain, pour une fois, elle se sentait bien mais quelque chose la tracassait mais elle ne mettait pas le doigt dessus. Elle était tellement absorbé par le spectale naturel, qu'elle n'entendit pas Rogue et Totomaru entrés dans sa chambre et quand elle se retourna, elle eut une grosse frayeur :

«-OUAH ! Quelle peur vous m'avez faite tout les deux !

-Désolé, on voulait que tu nous éclaires sur ce mec qu'on a combattu, ce matin, expliqua Totomaru.

-Oui, on est les deux seuls à ne pas savoir qui il est vraiment, ajouta Rogue.

-Je comprends asseyez-vous je vais vous expliquer.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit en compagnie des garçons et commença son récit :

-Il y a treize ans, dans l'ouest du royaume, j'habitais dans la ville d'Osaka avec lui, Jun Claec. A l'époque on ne se séparaient jamais, on était inséparables, mais un jour, on est faire un picque nique dans les montagnes, dès fois je me demande même si il a pas fait exprès d'aller dans les hautes roches mais bon passons, on mangeait et...un énorme dragon l'attrapa puis il le lâcha dans le vide. J'ai vu sa chute et je me suis dis que personne ne peut survivre à une chute pareille et j'ai crier de désespoir puis partie pour rejoindre nos familles. Croyant que c'était moi qui l'avait tué, nos mères m'ont chassé de la ville et j'ai rencontré Toneria puis rejoins Phantom Lord. Voilà.

-Et ce matin tu a découvert qu'il était vivant qu'il était devenu un mage des glaces, ajouta Totomaru.

-Pas un simple mage des glace, c'est un dragon slayer des glaces, il m'a caché ses pouvoirs et ce matin il m'a annoncé que son dragon se nommait Englacio.

-Et il est de Raven Tail, ajouta Rogue.

-Oui aussi, c'est un peu pour ça qu'on intègre Fairy Tail mais pas que.

-Kamiiyu, ça va t'a l'air pensive, remarqua le mage de feu.

-Je...je repensais à ce qu'il a dit, ne le dites pas à Gajil mais, Jun est très jaloux de lui. C'est pour ça que je l'ai attaqué, il disait des choses qui ne me plaisait pas du tout et si Gajil les auraient entendu, Jun ne serait plus de ce monde, mais je te remercie de m'avoir décongeler et de l'avoir blesser, Totomaru.

-C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas, il ne te fera aucun mal, Rogue, Gajil et moi, on vous protégera toi Jubia du mieux qu'on pourra.

-Merci, vous le faites déjà très bien, bon je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous voulez qu'on parle de quelque chose, venez voir Jubia ou moi.

-Sympa, 'rci, à plus tard, lança Totomaru qui quitta la pièce.

-Rogue, tu ve me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-Ouais mais je voudrais que Gajil soit là aussi.

-Bouges pas je vais le chercher.»

La jeune fille quitta la chambre et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée, ne sachant pas où trouver la mage d'acier, elle demanda au maître d'hôtel :

«-Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un grand et assez beau mec ?

-Cela dépend mademoiselle, comment est-il ?

-Grand, musclé, cheveux ébènes en épis, yeux grenats avec les pupilles fendues et des piercings un peu partout et habillé de noir surtout.

-Je l'ai vu aller dans la salle du repas mais je ne l'ai pas vu revenir.

-Merci, je vais aller voir.

-Je vous en prie, bonne soirée.

-Vous de même, monsieur.»

Kamiiyu alla dans la salle à manger mais ne trouva pas le dragon slayer d'acier mais elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et décida d'aller voir. Elle entra discrètement puis quand elle vit le mage d'acier et ce qu'il était entrain de faire, elle ne savait pas comment réagir et opta pour la manière forte :

REDFOX, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE T'ES ENTRAIN DE MANGER ?!

-Je mange des couverts en métal, car j'adore ça, répondit-il calmement.

-MAIS AVEC QUOI ON VA MANGER ?

-Ché pas moi, avec les moyens du bords.

-Pfff...si on a un appart, je pense que les couverts ne vont pas faire long feu et faudra j'en rachète tout les jours.

-C'est le risque le plus courant quand un mec comme moi habitera avec une jolie fille comme toi.

-Flatteur.

-Gihi...

-Non pas ce regard, tu sais que je n'y résiste pas.

-Ouais, mais moi j'aime bien quand tu es un ptit peu gêné comme ça, t'es encore plus belle.

-Et arrêtes ces compliments.»

La mage n'arrêtait pas de reculer et se retrouva bloquer contre un mur et le mage d'acier continua de s'approcher dangereuresement d'elle et elle craignit le pire à venir. Ils étaient très proches et ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Puis il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, il l'embrassa passionnément en la portant légèrement pour qu'elle soit à la même hauteur que lui. Elle mit ses mains derrière la nuque du dragon slayer et approfondit le baiser mais ce moment fut briser par le cuisinier qui venait prendre son service :

«-Ça va, je vous dérange pas les jeunes ? DEGAGEZ DE LA !

-Ouais, c'est bon pas la peine de gueuler on est pas sourds, serieux le vieux ! Gronda Gajil.

-Non mais sans blague, c'est la première fois que je vois ça, des jeunes qui se bécotent dans ma cuisine, non mais jamais vu ça de ma vie.

-Il va s'en remettre, le mec ou pas ?!

-Calmes-toi et retournons dans notre chambre, Rogue veut nous parler de quelque chose, intervena Kamiiyu.

-Ouais, ça vaudrait mieux si il veut pas que je m'énerve.

-Oui on va évité les catastrophes.

-Pourquoi il veut nous parler Rogue ?

-Je sais pas, il avait l'air inquiet, peut être que quelque chose le tracasse.

-Ptet, allons le voir.»

Arrivé à l'étage, Kamiiyu et Gajil, trouvèrent que le calme était trop silencieux à leur goût, la porte de la chambre du mage de feu et de la mage d'eau était fermé et on n'entendait rien, les deux dragons slayer décidèrent de laisser tomber et allèrent voir Rogue dans leur chambre et le trouvèrent avec une drôle de tête ce qui alarma Kamiiyu :

«-Mon dieu, Rogue est-ce que ça va, tu es tout pâle ?

-Je...j'ai...

-T'a vu ou entendu quelque chose qui t'a choqué ? S'impatienta Gajil.

-Euh...oui.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux plus grands dragons slayer de la pièce.

-Da...dans...la...la...chambre...de...Ju...Jubia.. .e...et...Totomaru...

Kamiiyu comprit tout de suite ce que voulait dire le petit dragon slayer mais apparemment Gajil n'avait pas compris, à ce manque de réflexion, la dragon slayer était désespérée :

-Et ?

Kamiiyu et Rogue le regardèrent.

-Quoi ?

-Dis moi que tu as compris ce que voulait dire Rogue, parce que là j'ai du souci à me faire.

-Nan pas tout pigé.

-Gajil, deux personnes dans une chambre, il se passe quoi forcément ? T'en a eu envie lorsque tu étais revenu de ta mission de ramener Lucy dans le robot de Phantom Lord, tu t'es même plains qui avait pas de lit.

-...

-Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre, remarqua Rogue.

-QUOI ? ILS L'ONT FAIT ?!

-Euh oui, ça m'étonne que tu n'ai pas compris tout de suite, répliqua Kamiiyu.

-J'crois que j'ai trop mangé, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ? Tu as mangé sans nous ? Demanda Rogue.

-Vu ce que je mange, je pense pas que tu aimes et que tes dents soient assez solides.

-Pourquoi ?

Rogue regretta d'avoir poser cette question vu la tête du mage d'acier il en avait ras le bol des questions et des remarques et Kamiiyu décida de répondre à sa place :

-Parce que monsieur ne mange que des couverts en métal où des choses en acier.

-Ah d'accord, bon j'ai oublier ce que je voulais dire, je reviendrai quand ça me reviendra, à plus.

-C'est ça et si tu veux nous parler, tu toques à la porte avant, merci.

-Pourquoi je devrais toquer ?»

Kamiiyu lui fit des yeux suppliants puis il comprit de suite, la jeune fille le remercia untérieurement, puis le jeune garçon partit de la chambre laissant seuls les dragons slayer de foudre et d'acier. La jeune retourna s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre sous l'oeil interrogatif de Gajil qui se demandait ce qui n'allait pas et alla la rejoindre. Kamiiyu étant dans ses pensées n'avait pas vu venir le mage d'acier derrière elle qui entoura sa taille avec ses bras musclés et la serra contre son torse. Elle retourna pour croiser son regard se blottit contre lui et le serra aussi. Il la souleva et la fit asseoir sur le rebord de fenêtre et se retira doucement de l'étreinte. Il releva la tête de sa dragon slayer et se colla son front au sien en lui murmurant :

«-A quoi tu penses ?

-A ce qu'a dit cet imbécile des glaces sur ton compte.

-Il a dit quoi ce glaçon sur patte ?

-Comment est ce que je pouvais aimer un mec comme toi, est-ce qu'il embrasse bien et il pensait pas que je m'interéssais à ton genre de mec.

-Et tu l'a attaqué ?

-J'aime pas qu'on te critique alors qu'on te connait pas, ça m'énerve les gens comme ça, qu'apprenne pas à mieux connaître une personne différente d'eux.

-Je savais que j'avais bien choisi.

-Quoi ?

-Ma ptite amie.

A ses mots, la dragon slayer commençait à avoir grosse rougeurs sur les joues ce qui amusa le mage d'acier qui se rapprocha encore plus près et embrassa tendrement la jeune fille qui lui répondit comme à son habitude. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allonga sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser mais plus sauvagement cette fois. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille déboutonna la tunique du dragon slayer et la retira laissant voir le torse parfaitement musclé du mage d'acier qu'elle aimait tellement. Mais les bandages qui restaient, c'était difficile de voir de la peau et quand Gajil retira le haut de Kamiiyu, le bandage qui recouvrait sa poitrine l'empêchait de toucher sa peau qui était si douce quand il l'avait touché la première fois qui se sont retrouvé dans un lit. Mais il continua de l'embrasser fougueusement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il arrivait au moment de déboutonner le short, il bloqua et la dragon slayer le remarqua aussitôt :

-Tu...ne continue pas ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Tu veux...je continue ?

-Euh...oui.

-Ok... .

Elle l'embrassa pendant qui lui enleva son short et lorsqu'il eut fini de le faire elle lui déboutonna le sien et les deux dragons slayer se retrouvèrent encore une fois en sous-vêtement. Mais la fatigue s'empara de nos deux mages et le Gajil le fit remarquer :

-Je... désolé je ne pourrai pas une fois de plus faire ce tu penses, je...suis crevé de notre marche sous les éclairs et la flotte puis mes blessures me font...mal.

-Ne t'excuses pas, ma blessure aussi me fait souffrir et le trajet m'a épuisé aussi donc reposons-nous.

-Ouais.»

Kamiiyu et Gajil s'enlacèrent et restèrent comme ça jusqu'à temps de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Rogue ne sentait pas bien et sortit de sa pièce pour prendre l'air devant l'hôtel et laissa couler des larmes de tristesse. Kamiiyu ayant une petite soif quitta discrètement mais avec regret l'étreinte de Gajil, se réhabilla et alla vers la cuisine mais quand elle passa devant la chambre de Rogue, la porte était ouverte et personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, la panique s'empara de la jeune fille et décida de ne pas alerter tout le monde. Mais si elle ne le retrouvait pas, elle préviendrait ses amis, l'aider à chercher le petit dragon slayer. En descendant, elle sentit son odeur et le maître d'hôtel lui révèla que un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et yeux grenats était sortit mais qu'il était juste devant assis, les genoux repliés sur son buste. La dragon slayer de foudre sortit du bâtiment et regarda le jeune garçon et se demanda si elle devait aller le voir où le laisser mais elle préfera la première option. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Rogue, va-t-il révèler ce qui voulait dire tout à l'heure ou autre chose ?

_A suivre..._


	2. Sombre passé

**La suite ! (comme dirait Happy)**

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Sombre passé

Kamiiyu sortit de l'hôtel et trouva Rogue assit lui tournant le dos et elle hésita entre aller le voir ou le laisser seul dans cet état mais elle choisit la première option. Elle s'avança doucement du jeune garçon et s'asseya discrètement à côté du petit dragon slayer. Celui-ci senti une présence familière et quand il releva la tête, il vit que la dragon slayer de foudre l'avait rejoint, au fond de lui, il le voulait, il désirait lui dire ce qu'il voulait il y a quelques heures mais il fut choqué d'entendre des choses pas très catholiques venant de la mage d'eau et du mage de feu. Elle le regardait avec tendresse, elle le prenait comme son petit frère mais elle pensa que Roge prenait Gajil comme un grand frère donc pas la peine de s'ennuyer avec ça et c'est à ce moment que le jeune garçon commença la conversation :

«-Je voulais pas te réveiller...

-Tu ne m'as pas réveiller, j'avais soif et c'est quand je suis passé devant ta chambre et vu que tu n'y était pas et que le maître d'hôtel m'a dit que tu étais sortis donc je suis venue te voir.

-Ah...ça tombe bien, je voulais te dire enfin te parler de quelque chose que toi et Gajil aviez vécu...

-Il y a un rapport avec les dragons ?

-Oui, avoua Rogue qui avait le visage assombrit à cette question.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler, dit-elle en se relevant et en tournant le dos au jeune homme.

-Ton dragon et celui de Gajil sont partis, pour moi c'est un peu différent.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est mort de ses blessures devant moi, il m'a demandé de l'achever mais comment voulais-tu que je le tue, c'était mon père, c'est lui qui m'a élevé et appris le début de ses techniques et c'est pour ça que quand j'ai vu Gajil, je voulais lui ressmbler et je voulais qui m'entraîne pour que je devienne fort.

-Raconte moi ton passé, tu sais tout sur moi maintenant j'aimerai mieux te connaître.

-D'accord

Rogue se mit à raconter son passé à Kamiiyu malgré la pluie et l'orage qui étaient toujours là et ils savaient pas que Gajil était assis sur le rebord de fenêtre, torse-nu et les écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

_Flash back de Rogue_

_Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et yeux grenats reptiliens pleurait dans sa ville qui avait été ravagé par un grand dragon noir aux bandes bleues, vous l'aviez deviné Achnologia avait aussi briser le passé de Raios (Rogue). Sa famille, ses amis et tout les habitants du village ont été réduit en cendres par un seul hurlement du dragon. Le garçon se disait que ça ne servait à rien de rester ici personne reviendra, il avait miraculesement échappé à cette attaque car il avait senti le danger venir, personne ne l'avait cru puis voilà le résultat. Il partit donc loin du village ou il avait passé une parti de son enfance, et marcha, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse pas attention et se cogna contre quelque chose de froid et écailleux. La bête sentit quelque chose la toucher et tourna la tête vers la cause et là, il vit un petit garçon en larmes qui avait la tête baissé. Raios releva la tête et ne s'attendait pas à voir un dragon. Il avait peur, même très peur, il trembla de tout son être devant l'imposant animal. Mais quand le garçon croisa le regard du reptile, il ne crut voir aucune méchanceté, ce qui le surprenait, ayant vu Achnologia avant, il est difficile à croire qu'il existe encore des gentils dragons. Mais Rogue remarqua qu'il avait des blessures partout qui saignaient encore et qui coloraient ses écailles noires. Le dragon s'allongea et s'approcha du garçon, doucement pour pas lui faire peur et commença une conversation :_

_«-Que t'arrives-t-il, petit ?_

_-Euh...un de tes amis à ravager tout mon village, je n'ai plus de famille et d'amis, répondit Raios apeuré._

_-Comment était le dragon qui a tué tout ton entourage ?_

_-Très grand, noir, avec des bandes bleues, effrayant et sans pitié._

_-Non...ce n'est pas possible, ta description me fait beaucoup penser à Achnologia, le dragon noir de l'apocalypse, je suis même sûr que c'est lui._

_-C'est le plus terrible des dragons ?_

_-On peut dire ça comme ça._

_-Pourquoi il a attaqué mon village ?_

_-Je ne sait pas mais je connais un ami à moi, Metalicana le dragon d'acier, m'a dit qu'il voulait tuer tout les dragons et leur «progéniture» mais il ne sais pas pourquoi et moi non plus, seulement il m'a bien amoché quand même._

_-C'est lui qui t'a fait ses blessures ?_

_-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai une proposition à te faire, voudrais-tu devenir un dragon slayer, je peux t'aider, tu seras puissant et pourras protéger ce qui te seront chers._

_-Euh...ou...oui, je ve...veux bien, merci._

_-Je ne t'ai même pas dit comment je m'appelais, je suis Skyadrum, le dragon de l'ombre, ravi de t'avoir comme fils._

_-Moi c'est Raios Cheney et ravi d'être ton dragon slayer et de t'avoir comme...père._

_Ayant fait connaissance, le garçon et le dragon s'entendirent très bien dès le début et Skyadrum commença à entraîner son protégé espérant que le grand dragon noir n'apparaisse pas. Mais un jour, alors qu'il enseignait à Raios une technique de combat, ses blessures se réveillèrent et obligèrent le dragon à s'allonger. Il se tortillait de douleur, et voyant ça Raios, ne savait pas quoi, lui n'était qu'un gamin de 6 ans et lui un gigantesque dragon qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon peut faire pour aider son père qui hurlait à l'agonie ? Skyadrum savait que sa fin approchait et demanda à Raios :_

_-Ra...Raios, achèves moi, s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus souffrir..._

_-Non, je...je ne peux...pas te faire de mal, c'est toi qui m'a recueillit, toi qui m'a appris des techniques de combat et toi qui m'as élevé..._

_-Je respecte ton choix mais laisse moi te conseiller où tu dois continuer ta route, va rejoindre le disciple de Metalicana, à mes dernières nouvelles, il s'appelait Gajil, il est comme mon ami, inamical mais au fond, tu peux lui faire confiance, il t'apprendras à te servir de tes pouvoirs et...et...il...t'aidera...à...devenir...puissant.. .termina le dragon dans un dernier souffle._

_-Hey ! Skyadrum ! Ne me laisses pas, s'il te plaît...j'ai besoin de toi ! S'exclama le petit garçon entre un reniflement._

_Le dragon ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Skyadrum était mortce qui accruait la tristesse de Raios qui ne pu s'empêcher de hurler de désespoir :_

_-NNNNNNOOOOOONNNNNNN ! _

_Il s'écroula au sol, pleura un petit moment avant de se relever et de décider :_

_-J'irai la où tu m'as conseillé d'aller Skyadrum et je deviendrai puissant comme tu le souhaitais, adieu et bon voyage à toi aussi.» _

_C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le jeune dragon slayer partit vers sa destination, Ork, une ville située à l'Est du royaume de Fiore. Lui il se trouvait au sud, la route sera longue et pleines d'embûches mais il arriva à sa destination et se demanda où se trouvait le dénommé Gajil et au même moment, il entendit deux paysans qui discutaient de ce dernier :_

_«-Avec ce...Gajil Redfox qui a rejoint la guilde de notre ville, on deviendra célèbre crois moi._

_-A ce que j'ai entendu dire il était très puissant, (l'homme se rapprocha de l'autre et lui murmura)c'est un dragon slayer._

_-Ouah c'est rare ça..._

_Raios décida d'entrer dans la conversation :_

_-Excusez moi messieurs mais ou est-il en ce moment ce Gajil Redfox ?_

_-Dans la forêt gamin, fais attention, il est violent et inamical._

_-Ah...d'accord, merci.» _

_Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers la forêt à l'entrée de la ville et marcha jusqu'au fin fond de la fôret et ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait mais c'est en retournant vers la ville qu'il le vit. Il vit avec quelle force il pouvait détruire un arbre en deux grâce à une épée d'acier matérialiser à la place de son bras. C'était impressionnant, mais malheur, le dragon slayer vit la petite silhouette et avec une rapidité démesurante, il se planta devant Raios qui avait peur de sa taille, comparé à lui, il était minuscule mais surtout faible. Mais le pire c'était que Gajil le fixait avec un air très serieux et agressif. Il finit par lancer :_

_«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin ? T'es perdu ? Si c'est le cas chui pas ta bonne fée, démerdes-toi tout seul !_

_Raios ravala sa peur et rassembla son courage :_

_-Chui pas perdu comme tu dis, je te cherchais, j'ai besoin de toi, je veux..._

_-Oulà t'es qui d'abord ?_

_-M'appelle Raios Cheney, dragon slayer de l'ombre et toi t'es Gajil Redfox, disciple de Metalicana et t'es le dragon slayer d'acier._

_-...Euh comm...comment tu me connais..._

_-Mon dragon connaissait le tien._

_-Attends, ton dragon c'était Skyadrum ?_

_-Ouais c'est ça._

_-Il t'a abandonné aussi à ton jeune âge ?_

_-Quoi ? Non il est mort devant mes yeux etm'a conseiller de venir te voir, tu pourrais m'aider à devenir un homme._

_-Ah, pour ça je viens t'aider, ptit, bienvenu en enfer, pour que tu sois, faut s'entraîner tout les jours, durs, très durs._

_-O...ok, je te suivrais, je ne me dégonflerai jamais pour respecter le souhait de mon dragon._

_-J'aime bien ta détermination, on va bien s'entendre crois-moi.» _

_C'est ainsi que Gajil entraîna Raios pendant de nombreuses années avant que les deux garçons rencontrent Kamiiyu qui changea le prénom de Raios en le remplaçant par Rogue. Tout les trois devinrent très proches et ne se quittèrent plus comme aujourd'hui._

_Fin du flash back._

Kamiiyu était sidérée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle qui croyait qu'elle était la seule à avoir un passé douleureux, Rogue en a un encore plus dur. Gajil lui sur sa fenêtre, ne savait rien du passé de son disciple juste que son dragon avait mouru sous ses yeux contrairement à lui où son dragon l'avait abandonné, Kamiiyu décida de briser le silence(pour une fois que c'est pas Gajil) :

«-Rogue...pourquoi t'en a pas parler à Gajil avant ?

-Parce...que je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec ça.

-Tu sais, il a su m'écouter lorque j'en avais besoin et il l'a fait, il s'est même montré attentionné donc parles lui de ça ok ?

-D'accord, merci de m'avoir écouté, c'est vraiment très sympa.»

Rogue serra Kamiiyu dans ses bras et Kamiiyu lui fit un petit bisou sur le front en signe de son dévouement. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans l'hôtel et de retourner dans leur chambre. Kamiiyu entra dans la sienne et vit Gajil toujours assit sur le rebord de fenêtre et semblait être dans ses pensées. La dragon slayer décida de le retirer de son monde en l'embrassant tendrement à l'embouchure des lèvres. Celui-ci retourna la tête vers la jeune fille et la dévora du regard. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son éclaireuse, il lui rendit son baiser et l'entraîna sur le lit. Ils reprirent la pause qu'ils avaient avant que la dragon slayer s'en aille de la chambre et Kamiiyu commença une conversation :

«-Rogue, pourra te parler de quelque chose demain ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas la peine, j'ai écouté son histoire de la fenêtre.

-Ah oui ? T'en penses quoi ?

-Il a énormément souffert dans son passé comme toi, mais toi et lui vous vous accrochés, vous ne perdez pas espoir et vous vous battez.

-En y pensant tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, Gajil, tout le monde pense que tu agis que en mal mais c'est faux, tu as redonné espoir à Rogue et moi, je t'en suis très reconnaissante, et puis je te le redis dans les yeux, je t'aime.

-Je...sais pas quoi dire là...c'est la deuxièmefois que tu parles de moi qu'avec du bon, ça me fais bizarre.

-Y'a rien à dire, maintenant reposes-toi.

-Eh ?

-Mmhh ?

-Jt'adore ma Kami, bonne nuit.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent pendant un bon moment puis finirent par s'endormir, demain, ils allaient rejoindre la guilde avec qui ils ont été en guerre, Fairy Tail. Mais intégrer cette guilde permettra aux mages de Phantom Lord mais surtout à Kamiiyu et Gajil de régler leur compte avec Jun, qui est de Raven Tail, la guilde d'Iwan Draer, le fils de Makarov. Et ayant entendu des rumeurs comme quoi le fils et le père se détestait cela rendait la situation plutôt cool, d'un côté Makarov et les deux dragons slayer et de l'autre Iwan et Jun, une bataille entre pires ennemis, rien de tel pour redéclencher une guerre inter-guildes.

_A suivre..._


	3. Intégration difficile

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Intégration difficile

Le réveil fut difficile pour tout les mages surtout pour le mage de feu et la mage d'eau qui avait comment dire... passer une bonne nuit. Les trois dragons slayers eux étaient déjà levés, habillés et prêts à partir. Ils attendaient dans le hall, les deux mages qui manquaient et un certain mage commençait à s'impatienter et il le fit savoir :

«-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! Ça commence à me saouler d'les attendre là, tch... !

-Calmes-toi et arrêtes de nous faire remarquer, déjà que t'as mangé les couverts du cuisinier, t'es déjà assez connus dans cet hôtel, répliqua Kamiiyu.

-T'as mangé des couverts ? Demanda Rogue très surpris.

-Ouais, et alors ?! J'avais la dalle et dans les hôtels, y'a que ça en métal, remarque c'était un vrai régal.

-J'ai pas fini d'acheter des couverts, murmura la dragon slayer à Rogue.

-Je te plains, répondit-il.

-C'est quoi ces messes basses ?! Demanda Gajil légèrement énervé.

-Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit calmement Kamiiyu.

-Tch... .

-Au fait, euh, Gajil, je voulais te parler de...

-N'uses pas ta salive, j'ai tout entendu, et je soutiens la remarque de Kamiiyu de ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, maintenant que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un, ça va mieux.

-Mais vous ne m'ennuyez pas, alors arrêtez avec cte phrase, s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord si tu veux, répliqua la et le petit dragons slayer

-Ptain, ils sont toujours pas là, je vais aller les chercher si ça continue, gronda Gajil tout se rapprochant de l'escalier.

Kamiiyu et Rogue le retinrent avec toute la force qu'ils pouvaient.

-Attends, t'imagines si ils sont sous la douche...tout les deux, tenta Kamiiyu ce qui marcha car le dragon slayer d'acier cessa de forcer et retourna s'adosser au mur tout en ne faisant pas voir ses joues roses.

-Je crois que t'as trouvé son point faible, murmura Rogue à l'oreille de Kamiiyu.

-Oui, je pense aussi, je lui avais dit que si on remportait la guerre contre Fairy Tail, qu'il aurait une surprise et ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

-Et ça aurait été quoi sa surprise ? Demanda Rogue en rossissant.

-Que je me déguiserai Cat girl, tu sais et je lui...

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne veux pas connaître les détails après...

-Hihi, quand tu seras plus âgé et auras une petite amie, elle te fera un ptit truc comme ça, tu verras à quoi ça ressemble.

-Ah...»

Au même moment, Jubia et Totomaru descendirent enfin au plus grand plaisir du mage d'acier qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre :

«Eh ben, pas trop tôt, vous savez combien de temps on a attendu ?!

-Euh..., commença le mage de feu.

-C'est bon Gajil, ils sont là, c'est ça qui compte, maintenant on s'en va et on intègre si on peut Fairy Tail.

-Ouais allons-y, j'en ai marre d'être ici.

-Une minute, jeunes gens, vous pensiez quand même pas partir sans payer si ?

A cette question, les mages se regardèrent tous et en conclurent à la même idée, déguerpir en vitesse. A cette action, le maître d'hôtel était rouge de rage et sortit du bâtiment tout en hurlant aux mages :

-ALORS C'EST ÇA LES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL ?! C'EST DU BEAU !

-ON N'EST PAS DE FAIRY TAIL ! Hurla Gajil tout en courant.

-DE QUELLE GUILDE ETES VOUS ALORS ?!

-PHANTOM LORD, ENFIN ON ETAIT, ON VA INTEGRER FAIRY TAIL !

-DES PHANTOMS SONT VENUS DANS MON HOTEL ?! LE MAITRE DE FAIRY TAIL VA M'ENTENDRE !

VOUS ETES DES MONSTRE VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT LEUR QG !

-COMME SI ON LE SAVAIT PAS, hurla Totomaru.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR C'EST CLAIR ?!

-VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS, ON NE REVIENDRA PLUS ! Ajouta Rogue.

-C'est bon Rogue, il a compris, répliqua Kamiiyu.

-Oui, elle a raison, continua Jubia, maintenant allons à Fairy Tail.

-Mouais, pas que ça nous plaise mais bon, si on veut de l'argent pour se nourrir et vivre, faut y aller, fit remarquer Totomaru.

-Ouais, malheureusement, continua Gajil très peu enthousiaste d'y aller.»

Les mages s'étaient à marcher, la pluie avait cessé de tomber mais quelques coup de tonnerre grondaient encore dans le ciel, ce qui ne plut pas de trop au mage d'acier. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et virent le nouveau QG reconstruit de Fairy Tail et Rogue ne put s'empêcher une remarque :

«C'est...énorme !

-Ils ont déjà fini de reconstruire, s'étonna le mage de feu.

-Jubia trouve qu'elle est mieux qu'avant.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plus grande qu'avant et plus belle aussi, remarqua Kamiiyu.

-Tss...soupira Gajil, bon on entre ?

Les mages le regardèrent :

-Quoi ?

Gajil comprit enfin :

-Ah non, j'entre pas en premier, je vous préviens, je risque de les effrayer, gihi... .

Jubia, Kamiiyu, Rogue et Gajil se tournèrent vers Totomaru :

-Il est pas question que j'entre dans cte guilde, si je vois Dragnir, je vais faire un malheur.

Les quatre plus grands mages regardèrent Rogue :

-C'est pas parce que je suis le plus jeune et petit que tout doit me retomber dessus hein !

Les mages regardèrent Jubia :

-Jubia est trop timide.

Il ne restait que Kamiiyu et les anciens membres de Phantom lord et Rogue la pointèrent du regard :

-Je sais pas pourquoi, je savais que ça aller me retomber dessus, vous êtes nuls, serieux... . Bon entrons.»

Kamiiyu ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et cela lui parut bizarre que se soit aussi calme. Aussitôt tout les mages la regardèrent. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre et ils s'executèrent. Ils entrèrent dans la guilde sous les regards pleins de haine des mages de Fairy Tail. Le maître les ayant vu entrés, sauta du comptoir pour les rejoindre :

«Bonjour les jeunes, je suis heureux que vous ayiez accepté d'intégrer notre guilde.

-Nous vous remercions de nous donner une seconde chance, monsieur, répliqua sincèrement Kamiiyu.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser des jeunes dans les ténèbres à cause de leur ancien maître.

-Un grand merci en tout cas, mais moi et Gajil voudrions vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Bien sûr, allons dans mon bureau, Mirajane, apporte le tampon à decalcomanie magique et tamponnes ces trois jeunes s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite maître, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'ange.

-Allons-y, dit Makarov à l'attention des deux dragons slayer.»

Le petit maître, Kamiiyu et Gajil se dirigeaient vers une petite salle qui était le bureau de Makarov, et en voyant la taille de la pièce, le mage d'acier ne put s'empêcher une remarque intérieurement :

_Pov Gajil :_

_La pièce est adaptée à son utilisateur, trop marrant, gihihi... ._

_Fin pov Gajil._

En effet, la pièce n'était pas bien grande, et pour Gajil qui était grand, la pièce était étroite pour lui et devait s'adosser à un mur pour être à l'aise. Quand Makarov le vit dans cette position, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération en pensant que José n'a pas arrangé les choses mais il laissa cette pensée, il verra le dragon slayer d'acier plus tard. Ayant du mal à monter sur sa chaise de bureau, les deux mages et surtout Gajil ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant cette scène. Makarov ayant réussi l'exploit de monter sur sa chaise, se concentra sur ce que les deux mages avaient à dire car leur visage, ça n'avait pas l'air heureux à raconter :

«-Assieds toi mon enfant, commença Makarov en s'adressant à Kamiiyu.

-Et moi, vous me demandez pas de m'asseoir ? Demanda Gajil.

-Tu es déjà adossé sur le mur, pas besoin que tu t'assieds, répliqua le maître de Fairy Tail.

-Si vous voulez bon, Kamiiyu, expliques lui.

-Oui, hier matin, Jubia et moi sommes allées chercher de quoi manger et nous sommes tomber sur un garçon que je croyais mort depuis treize ans. Ce gars, c'est Jun Claec.

-Je te coupes, tu as bien dit Jun Claec ?

-Ouais, cte crétin glacé s'en ai pris à elles et on ne sais pas pourquoi, intervena Gajil.

-Tu sembles irriter contre ce garçon, je me trompe Gajil ? Demanda Makarov.

-Bah y'a de quoi, le mec il fait croire qu'il est mort mais en fait il est vivant et a intégré une guilde clandestine.

-Dites moi que c'est pas à celle que je pense, s'il vous plaît.

-J'ai bien peur que si, maître Makarov, répondit sombrement Kamiiyu.

-Ouais, il est de Raven Tail, ajouta Gajil.

-Comment connais-tu ce garçon, ma grande, demanda Makarov ?

Kamiiyu se mit alors à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait sur celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et qui maintenant devenu son pire ennemi. A ses paroles, le maître avait de la peine pour elle, elle avait un passé difficile comme Natsu et certains membres de la guilde. Et le fait qu'elle ait voulu aider Gajil lors de la guerre et qu'elle s'était fait practiquement tué par José à cause de ça, le touchait beaucoup, elle était faite pour être mage de Fairy Tail. Sur ce, il décida de conclure la discussion :

«Bien, si vous ne savez pas pourquoi il vous a attaqué, je ne saurai pas non plus, mais mon petit-fils, Luxus, m'a appris qu'il avait intégré un jeune garçon qui maîtrisait la glace et qui s'appelait Jun Claec.

-Il vous a informé que c'était un dragon slayer ?

-Non, il y a juste ça qu'il ne m'avait pas dit, mais bon si il ne vous réattaque pas pour l'instant, c'est le principal mais si vous le rencontrer encore une fois, prévenez moi.

-Ok, c'est bon, on peut partir ? Demanda Gajil.

-Oui, mais toi tu restes là, elle, elle peut sortir.

-HEIN ? Pourquoi je dois rester ?!

-Pour parler d'une chose qui ne regarde que nous deux.»

-A tout à l'heure, lança Kamiiyu en regardant Gajil avec ses yeux pleins de provocation. Ce qui attira le dragon slayer mais celui ce retint de ne pas la coller à un mur, en plus devant le nouveau maître, ce n'est pas très catholique et propre. La dragon slayer ayant quitter la salle, une discussion commença entre le maître et Gajil et ce que le mage d'acier allait entendre n'était pas très rassurant :

«-Si j'ai fait partir ta petite amie, c'est pour une bonne raison, la conversation qui va suivre la concerne.

-En quoi ça la concerne ?

-Tu te souviens du poignard que José lui a...

-Oui j'm'en souviens c'est bon, s'il vous plaît, j'ai pas envie d'y repenser, accéder au but.

-Polyussica, la guerisseuse de notre guilde, a étudié le poignard et... le poignard était imprégné d'un poison rare, difficile à guérir et elle ne sait pas si elle va réussir à faire le remède car il faut comme tu t'en doute des ingrédient d'une extrême rareté.

-Y a... des chances qu'elle...qu'elle...euh

-Oui.

Gajil baissa sa tête, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle meurt à cause de ce poison, le pire s'était de vivre sans elle. Il sentit que son odeur était proche et il en conclut qu'elle était derrière la porte, cela signifiait qu'elle avait tout entendu. Le maître reprit la conversation :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, si elle ferait un malaise, Polyussica fera tout son possible pour la faire rester en vie.

-Hum...

-J'ai terminé, tu peux disposé.

-Ok.»

La dragon slayer entendit les pas de Gajil s'approcher et elle quitta les lieux en vitesse pour rejoindre Mirajane qui avait le tampon de décalcomanie magique. Elle s'empressa de lui demander de mettre l'emblème de Fairy Tail sur son épaule gauche et de couleur cendre. Ensuite, elle se dépêcha de sortir mais deux mages l'empêcha de sortir. Elle releva la tête et au malheur...c'était les mages que elle et Gajil avaient torturer, Jett et Droy et ils avaient l'air enragés et engagea la conversation :

«-Hey toi, t'es la fille qui nous a attaqué l'autre soir non ? Demanda le mage de la vitesse.

-..., fut ce que Kamiiyu trouva à dire.

-Ouais, c'est bien elle, t'as vu ça Jett, elle a beau être canon, quand il faut avouer ses propres faits, y a plus personne, s'exclama le mage des plantes.»

Ce que Jett et Droy ne savaient pas c'était que les trois amis de Kamiiyu entendaient et regardaient la scène. Et au moindre geste brutal que verrait Totomaru, Rogue et Jubia, ils viendraient aider leur amie qui n'avait pas le moral de les battre. Et puis, battre ces nouveaux camarades, mauvaise idée. Ce que les anciens mages de Phantom Lord redoutaient arriva, Jett prit un des poignets de Kamiiyu et serra un de ses poingts et le pointa vers elle. Aussitôt, Totomaru et Rogue bondirent de leur place et se placèrent devant la dragon slayer qui n'avait franchementpas le moral. En voyant son amie comme ça, Jubia se mit à ses côtés et la retira de la zone de conflit pour l'attirer vers la table que elle et les garçons occupaient il y a quelques secondes. Entre les garçons, l'atmosphère était très tendu et Totomaru commença à parler :

«-Je vous préviens que si vous remettez la main sur Kamiiyu, vous aurez à faire à moi, à ce petit mec qui s'appelle Rogue et ahah je garde le meilleur pour la fin, le petit ami de Kamiiyu...

-Gajil Redfox sous vos applaudissement s'il vous plaît, intervena ce dernier qui s'était placé derrière les deux mages surpris.

-Euh...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Risqua Jett.

-Ce que je fais là ? Qu'il est drôle ce mec, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'fais là ?

-C'est qu'il me cherche en plus ce crétin de tas de feraille, AILE D...

-JETT ! Arrêtes ! Cria une voix de fille.

-Levy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'interpellé.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque, j'avais fini ce que j'avais à faire et je partais pour vous prévenir mais à ce que j'ai vu et entendu, vous vous amusiez bien à la maltraité, la mage de Phantom Lord.

-Levy, je te rappelle que c'est elle qui nous a attaqué l'autre soir avec lui, rappela Droy.

-Ah...ah bon...je...je...savais pas.

-Bah maintenant tu le sais, répondit sadiquement Gajil.

-Ne t'approches pas de Levy, s'exclamèrent Jett et Droy.

-Et vous ne vous approchez plus de ma ptite amie piger ?!

-Ouais et ne l'attaquez plus lorsque qu'elle est sans défense, ajouta Rogue.

-On t'a rien demandé, gamin, grogna Jett.

-Répètes pour voir, rétorqua Rogue très énervé et sur le point de mettre un poingt à Jett.

-Calmes toi Rogue, Totomaru emmène le vers Kamiiyu et Jubia et toi aussi restes-y.

-Comme tu veux Gajil.»

Totomaru s'executa et laissa le mage d'acier avec la team Shadow Gear avec qui il veux régler les comptes des deux mecs pour avoir tenter d'agresser sa dragon slayer, son éclaireuse. Ils vont remorfler, c'est ce que pensa Gajil. Mais le maître fit interruption entre les trois mages qui se cherchaient :

«-Bandes de crétins, avant d'accuser une jeune fille sans raison, renseignez vous.

-Maître, de quoi voulez vous parlez ? Demanda Levy.

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'elle a vécu à Phantom Lord. Cette jeune fille a été contrôlé par José qui l'avait ensorcelé lors d'un moment de faiblesse donc quand elle vous a attaqué, elle n'était pas vraiment elle mais ce qui a trahi José, ce sont les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle éprouve toujours d'ailleurs envers Gajil. Lorsqu'il s'est fait battre par Natsu, Kamiiyu a apprit qu'il avait de grosses blessures, elle a voulut le sauver, et bien, elle s'est practiquement fait tuer par José parce qu'elle avait des sentiments à son égard et José ayant vu Gajil dans cet état, il a voulu se débarrassé de lui mais leurs amis étaient là et c'est grâce à eux et aux sentiments qu'ils sont en vie aujourd'hui. Donc ne soyez pas si durs avec eux, bon Gajil lui avait toute sa raison mais en même temps des ordres de José donc il n'avait pas le choix mais cette jeune fille n'était pas elle, pardonnez-lui, je sais que c'est dur de pardonner ce qu'ils vous ont fait mais essayez de ne pas vous battre tout les jours à cause de ça.

-Bon, on fera un effort, maître, mais on ne leur pardonne pas pour autant, lança Droy.

-Ouais, je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous les gars, lança Levy

-QUOI ?!

-Je leur pardonne surtout à Kamiiyu, ça veut pas dire que je te pardonne pas Gajil mais si Kamiiyu n'avait pas toute sa raison, je lui pardonne sans regret.

-Je te remercie ma petite Levy, tu es raisonnable.

-De rien maître, excusez-moi mais il faut que je parte.

-Bonne journée, lança le maître.

-Levy, attends nous, s'exclamèrent Jett et Droy tout en quittant la guilde.

-J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus mon garçon, s'exclama le maître à l'attention de Gajil.

-Nan vous inquiètez pas.

-Tant mieux.»

Le maître repartit à ses occupations et Gajil rejoignit ses amis à une table. Jubia entourait les épaules de Kamiiyu et essaya tant bien que de mal à la refaire sourire. Gajil s'étant assit en fasse d'elle, il comprit que cela ne servait à rien de leur caché ce que le maître avait dit à son propos. Que vont révéler Gajil et Kamiiyu à leur amis ? Jubia, Totomaru et Rogue se demandent pourquoi l'humeur de la jeune avait changé en si peu de temps et ils allaient apprendre quelque chose de choquant.

_A suivre..._


	4. Agréable surprise

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Agréable surprise

A la table qu'occupait les nouveaux mages de Fairy Tail, il y régnait un silence de mort, personne n'avait parlé depuis le petit accrochage avec Jett et Droy. En voyant son amie qui se défendait même pas contre les deux mages, Jubia soupçonnait quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi et même en voyant Gajil en face d'elle, elle vit qu'une chose les tracassaient. Mais elle ne voulait pas les brusquer donc elle attendit que l'un d'eux commence à parler. C'est ce que Kamiiyu décida de faire quelque secondes plus tard :

«-Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que mon humeur a changé et vous avez le droit de savoir, vous êtes mes amis, j'ai confiance en vous, commença Kamiiyu.

-Kamiiyu, t'es sûre que..., intervena Gajil.

-Oui, ils doivent le savoir.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, vous m'inquiètez, dit Jubia tout en serrant le bras du mage de feu qui s'inquiètait aussi.

-Le maître m'a...non, a dit à Gajil, que...le poignard que m'avait planté José était imprégner de poison rare et il se pourrait que...je puisse en mourir.

«silence»

-C'est...c'est pas vrai...hein Kamiiyu...tu vas pas..., commença Rogue en évitant que des larmes coulent.

-Nan, elle va pas mourir maintenant car c'est une battante et elle ne pas se laisser dominer par ce fichu poison, intervena Gajil.

Cette remarque fit relever la tête de Kamiiyu et elle croisa le regard grenat du dragon slayer d'acier qui était plein d'assurance, ce qui redonna de l'espoir à la jeune fille. Elle le remercia intérieurement pour son soutien. Puis Gajil décida de changer le sujet en émetant une remarque très judicieuse :

«-Dites, vous trouvez pas que la guilde est calme ou c'est moi qui délire ?

-Non c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un, s'exclama Kamiiyu.

-Ouais, y'a pas Dragnir et ses potes, ils sont partis pour Akane Resort pour un week-end, je crois, intervena Totomaru.

-Attends une minute comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Gajil.

-Quand Jubia, Rogue et moi sommes allés voir Mirajane pour l'emblème de la guildeet je lui ai fait la remarque et elle m'a répondu qu'ils étaient en week-end à Akane et que ça l'inquiètait de ne pas les voir revenir.

-Ah, bizarre.

-Oui c'est vrai, Kamiiyu, tu savais que Fairy Tail a le même principe que Phantom Lord, sauf que ça s'appelle Fairy Hill et c'est exactement le même tarif, 15 000 joyaux par mois, informa Jubia.

-Tu as pris une chambre ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-Oui au cas où et je t'en ai prise une aussi.

-C'est gentil, merci.

-Eh mais c'est cool, s'exclama Gajil, comme ça pas la peine de chercher des apparts.

-Tu as parlé trop vite, Gajil, intervena Totomaru qui avait l'air blasé.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est interdit aux mecs...

-QUOI ?!

Son cri arrêta toutes les discussion de la guilde et tout les yeux le fixèrent.

-Arrêtes t'attirer l'attention, murmura Kamiiyu.

-C'est pas ma faute si c'est un règlement à la con, qui empêche les mecs de voir leurs ptites amies.

-Il a pas tort, remarqua Totomaru.»

Tout a coup les lumières s'éteignirent et la scène était éclairée, laissant voir Mirajane habillée d'une robe et qui avait une guitare :

«Bonsoir à tous, je voudrais chanté en hommage aux membres de notre guilde qui ne sont toujours pas revenus parmi nous.»

Mirajane avait une voix d'ange, ce qui rendait la chanson magnifique. A la fin, elle fut beaucoup acclamé et il y avait de quoi et un mage s'exclama :

«A QUI LE TOUR ? »

Kamiiyu eut une idée de chanson et discrètement elle quitta sa table pour rejoindre les coulisses où elle trouva Mirajane qui se changeait et quand la mage du Take Over la vit, elle s'avança vers la dragon slayer pour lui demander :

«-Coucou, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Euh...oui, j'aimerai que tu me conseilles sur une tenue, j'aimerai quelque chose de noir avec des clous si possible et quelqu'un qui saurai jouer du piano si ce n'est pas trop demander.»

-Pas du tout, pour la tenue...attends que je trouve...voilà.

Elle donna à la dragon slayer un haut de bikini noir avec des clous avec un mini short noir également mais la matière ressemblait à du cuivre toujours accompagné de clous et des minis-bottes noires avec clous aussi. Elle avait trouver également trouvé de petites mitaines noires ainsi que des bracelets à clous. Kamiiyu enfila ce que lui avait trouvé Mirajane pendant que cette dernière essaya de trouver quelqu'un qui savait jouer du piano. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts et elle fit les présentations :

«-Kamiiyu, j'ai trouvé ton pianiste, je te présente Fried Justin, c'est un spécialiste des instruments.

-Je suis enchantée, je m'appelle Kamiiyu Plive.

-Enchanté également, répondit le mages des runes.

-Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai hâte de t'entendre Kamiiyu, lança Mirajane, bonne chance tout les deux.

-Merci, répondirent les deux mages.»

Les deux mages étant maintenant seuls, Kamiiyu expliqua et donna la partition des notes à Fried de la chanson. Juste après avoir fini ses explications, le rideau se leva et tout les mages furent surpris de voir leur nouvelle recrue sur scène mais cela ne déplut pas à la plupart des hommes qui la trouvaient canon dans cette son côté Gajil, sentit le sang lui monter au nez mais il le retena autant que possible pour ne pas se faire charrier. Les hommes de la guilde qu'étaient Macao, Wakaba, Max, Warren, Reeders, Bixrow, Luxus, le maître et même Fried furent émerveillés de la voir comme ça. Kamiiyu décida de se lancer :

«Bonsoir, j'aimerai vous interpréter une chanson que j'ai crée.

Elle fit signe à Fried de commencer à jouer :

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium, don't want to forget how it fells without**

**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow**

**Oh but I want to let it go**

**Come to bed don't make me sleep alone**

**Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show**

**Never wanted it to be so cold**

**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**

**I can't hold on to me **

**Wonder what wrong with me**

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium, don't want to forget how it fells without**

**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow aaah...**

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time**

**Drown my will to fly**

**Here in the darkness I know myself**

**Can't break free until I let it go**

**Let me go**

**Darling, I forgive you after all**

**Anything is better than to be alone**

**And in the end I guess I had to fall**

**Always find my place among the ashes**

**I can't hold on to me**

**Wonder what wrong with me**

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithum, don't want to forget how it fells without**

**Lithium, stay in love with you **

**Aaah... Oh God oh let it go.***

Sa chanson terminée, Kamiiyu eut le droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de sifflements et bien d'autre. Elle et Fried saluèrent leur public et disparurent derrière le rideau. Son pianiste quitta les coulisses pour retrouver ses amis ainsi que Kamiiyu qui retourna auprès des siens où elle fut accueillie comme une star :

«-C'était...génial, s'exclama Jubia qui avait de petites larmes à l'extrémité de ses yeux.

-Magnifique, tu veux dire, ajouta Rogue.

-Ouais, extra, intervena Totomaru.»

A la plus grande surprise de la dragon slayer, le mage d'acier ne dit rien et sortit de la guilde sans rien dire. A ce geste, Kamiiyu avait le cœur brisé déjà qu'il n'était pas tout a fait redevenu normal, pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Fried l'avait rejoint avec ses amis :

«-Kamiiyu, je voualis te présenté à mes amis, donc voici Bixrow, Evergreen et Luxus.

-Enchantée de vous connaître.

-Nous de même, lança Ever, tu a été géniale, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es comme notre Mira, belle et tu as une voix d'ange, s'exclama le mage chevalier.

-Voix d'ange, voix d'ange répètèrent les bébés de Bixrow.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kamiiyu en montrant les poupées parlantes.

-Ce sont mes bébés, ils m'aident lors des combats, expliqua le mage voleur d'âme.

-Ouah cool.

-Et toi, tu utilises quoi comme magie ? Demanda Luxus.

-Je suis une dragon slayer de foudre.

Lorsque Luxus entendit ses mots, il la regarda avec des yeux exorbités et demanda :

-Tu es une 1ère ou 2ème génération ?

-Première, j'ai été élevé par un dragon, pourquoi cette question ?

-Je suis également un dragon slayer de foudre mais de 2ème génération.

-Serieux ?!

-Ouais, bon désolé d'être aussi bref mais on doit partir en mission moi et mes amis.

-Ah...bah bonne chance même si je pense que vous allez y arriver.

-C'est clair, quand Luxus et la bande à Raijin partent en mission, ils reviennent toujours vainqueurs, s'exclama Ever, allez à plus.

Les quatre mages étant partit, Kamiiyu demanda à ses amis qui discutaient de tout et de rien :

«-Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais le retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle en parlant de Gajil.

-A mon avis, il est sûr le balcon de la guilde à t'attendre, l'informa Totomaru.

-Pourquoi il m'attendrait, il est partit sans rien dire.

-Il était comme ça avant, quand quelque chose lui plaisait, il partait sauf qu'il n'attendait personne à cette époque, mais là c'est différent puisque tu es là donc rejoins-le, s'empressa Jubia.

-D'accord j'y vais, merci de votre soutien.

-De rien, s'exclamèrent Totomaru, Jubia et Rogue tout en souriant.»

Kamiiyu quitta sa table et se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait déjà au premier étage. Au passage, elle eut droit à des «géniale ta chanson, t'es déjà prise ?» avaient demandé Macao et Wakaba, «heureux que tu nous es rejoins» de la part de Max et Warren. Elle fut gênée par tant de compliments mais elle ne répondait pas, elle était trop préssée de rejoindre son dragon slayer d'acier. Arrivée au premier étage, elle vit qu'elle devait encore monter des marches pour accéder au balcon. Ayant réussie à venir à bout des escaliers, elle vit tout au bout, une grande silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, cette silhouette, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille autre. Elle l'aimait tellement que quand elle l'aperçevait, son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort. Elle s'approcha donc de Gajil, doucement mais sûrement en espérant qu'il ne la sente pas. Son vœu fut exaucé et elle se plaça juste à côté du mage d'acier qui avait l'air pensif. Le silence régnait, aucun des deux dragons slayer ne voulaient briser le silence. Gajil savait qu'elle était à côté de lui mais il ne savait pas qu'elle avait gardé la tenue légère que lui avait donné Mirajane. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour la regarder mais quand il vit avec quoi elle était habillé, il retourna aussitôt sa tête. Il pensa « Ptain, pourquoi elle a gardé cte tenue, elle veut ma mort ou quoi ou alors elle me provoque, non, enfin ché pas, rah... comment savoir, lui demander ? Non pas une bonne idée mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Elle doit m'en vouloir d'être partit comme ça, quel con serieux pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? ». De son côté Kamiiyu pensa « A quoi il pense ? Il doit s'en vouloir pour tout à l'heure, mais je savais pas ce détail, je veux pas qu'il se morfonde pour ça ». Aynt marre du silence qui régnait, le mage d'acier décida de commencer la conversation :

«-Je...désolé d'être partit comme un con, tout à l'heure, je...ne veux pas qu'on me voit dire des compliments à quelqu'un...

-En quoi c'est gênant ?

-... .

-Oh, moi je sais pourquoi, monsieur n'a pas envie que sa fierté en prenne un coup, c'est ça ?!

S'exclama-t-elle.

-... .

-Je le savais, je pensais pas ça de toi, je... vais te laisser..., annonça-t-elle les larmes qui commençaient à monter.

Elle fut presque arriver à l'escalier qu'elle laissa couler des larmes de rage et de tristesse et elle n'avait pas prévu que Gajil lui prenne un poignet qui la força à se retourner. Elle se retrouva plaquer sur le torse mage d'acier qui la serrai. Elle ne l'entoura pas, toujours aussi déçue mais elle baissa la tête contre le buste de Gajil et laissa toujours couler ses larmes. Le dragon slayer s'en voulait de s'être conduit de cette manière, à cause de lui sa petite amie avait sans doute le cœur brisé et elle pleurait. Il décida de lui faire relever la tête en lui prenant le menton entre deux doigts mais les yeux verts de Kamiiyu qui l'aimaient tant ne le regardèrent pas. Mais il vit des larmes qui y coulaient, il n'aimait pas qu'elle pleurt surtout à cause de lui, il décida de rompre encore un silence (on n'en ai à combien ?) :

-Kamiiyu, regardes-moi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille s'executa et le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant. En voyant ses magnifiques yeux verts rouges à cause des larmes, il s'en voulait encore plus, mais décida de continuer ce qu'il avait commencer :

-Je sais que toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiraient pas à me faire pardonner, mais je veux que tu l'entendes, je t'ai trouvé sublime sur la scène, je mangeais de l'acier et quand j'ai reconnu ta voix qui me plaît tant, j'ai tout de suite arrêter mon festin. Quand je t'ai vu dans cette tenue, je...mon cœur s'est mit à battre super vite et fort. Je voulais faire une chose après ta prestation mais vu que tu avais le droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement, j'ai préféré me taire puis je me suis barré comme un enfoiré. Donc s'il te plaît, pardonnes mon comportement.

La dragon slayer ne savait pas quoi dire devant tout ses compliments et remarques, et elle sourit au mage d'acier qui était content d'avoir enfin un sourire. Elle finit par entourer le corps du dragon slayer et le serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui pardonnait. Et une question vint à l'esprit de Kamiiyu :

-Tu voulais me dire quoi au fait ? Et puis tu sais, entre un tonnerre d'applaudissement et une de tes propositions, c'est ta proposition que je préfère sans hésiter.

-Je voulais que t'en rechante une autre.

-Quoi c'est vrai, tu as vraiment aimé ?

-Nan je t la refais, j'ai adoré.

-Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Si je sais.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

-J t'adore.»

Les deux dragons slayer s'embrassèrent tendrement sans se douter qu'une personne de très mauvaise augure les regardait d'en bas et cette personne n'était qu'autre que Jun de Raven Tail. Il était aussi présent lors de la prestation de Kamiiyu qu'il avait aussi trouvé superbe. Mais ce qu'il voyait au dessus de lui, le rendait extrêmement jaloux et une idée sadique lui vint à l'esprit. Il décida de rentrer au QG de Raven Tail pour exposer son idée au maître de sa guilde, il disparut dans un nuage de brouillard bleu marine. Sur le balcon de Fairy Tail, les deux dragon slayer s'embrassaient encore mais plus fougueusement cette fois. Puis décidèrent de rompre le baiser pour redescendre, Kamiiyu se dirigea vers l'escalier mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gajil la prenne dans ses bras et changea de direction. Ils étaient au bout du balcon et le mage d'acier monta sur le rempart. La dragon slayer se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça et qu'ils ne descendèrent pas par les escaliers. Mais elle comprit qu'il voulait pas perdre son temps à redescendre toutes les marches et supporter les remarques des mages et il l'informa :

«-Cramponnes toi bien, pas envie que tu t'envoles, gihi... .

-Comme si j'avais envie de m'envoler... .»

Gajil sauta donc du balcon et avec une habilité déconcertante retomba sur ses jambes quelques mètres plus loin de la guilde. Kamiiyu elle était impressionnée par cet exploit et elle n'en revenait pas et elle lui demanda :

«-On va où comme ça ?

-Fairy Hill.

-Monsieur prévoit tout à ce que je vois.

-T'as vu ça un peu ?

-Ouais, bon cap sur Fairy Hill.

-Bien reçu.»

Le dragon slayer courut très rapidement jusqu'à Fairy Hill et déposa doucement sa dragon slayer au sol qui lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le bâtiment qui était assez imposant et était composé de beaucoup de chambres. Deux portes étaient ouvertes, dans l'une d'entre elle il y avait Totomaru allongé sur le lit, torse-nu et les deux dragons slayers devinèrent qu'il attendait Jubia. Quand le mage feu vit ses amis mains dans la main, il leur fit un signe de tête que les deux mages lui redonnèrent et passèrent la porte et entrèrent dans la suivante. Elle était assez grande, sobre et sombre, comme aimait Kamiiyu mais avec Gajil en plus c'était génial. Elle s'asseya sur le lit puis elle fut rejoint par Gajil. Elle s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se jette sur elle et à ce qu'il l'embrasse sauvagement. Elle lui retira sa tunique tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Il lui retira son haut de bikini mais il n'avait plus pensé qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous, il rougit de gêne à ce geste. Mais il décida de continuer malgré leurs bandages encore présents sur leurs deux corps. Ils étaient donc tout les deux torse-nu et le dragon slayer d'acier en profita pour embrasser la potrine de la jeune fille qui elle embrassait son torse qu'elle aimait énormément. Puis elle descendit plus bas jusqu'à son bas ventre. Elle lui enleva son pantalon et lui, lui retira son mini-short et continua de l'embrasser mais il descendit vers son ventre. Elle caressa son dos d'une manière sensuelle et le moment crucial arriva. Ils se regardèrent et ils se dirent «oui» intérieurement et ils se retirèrent leurs derniers sous-vêtements et sans plus tarder, il entra en elle, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur. Ce reflexe alarma le dragon slayer mais elle lui fit signe de continuer, il ne fit pas prier deux fois mais il commença doucement pour ne pas trop lui faire mal, il lui prit une main pour la rassurer et elle la serra fort sans sentir sa force. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'accélérer le mouvement et Kamiiyu eut pour reflexe de s'agripper à la nuque de son amant tout en lui planta ses ongles dans la peau sans faire exprès, ce qui accentua le plaisir du dragon slayer qui accéléra encore plus. Et il donna un dernier coup de rein qui eut pour effet de les emmener au septième ciel. Gajil se laissa tomber à côté de Kamiiyu qui haletait encore et il devait avouer que lui aussi était essouflé par cet effort. La dragon slayer se rapprocha de son partenaire et se colla à lui. Il entoura sa taille avec un de ses bras et elle mit une de ses mains sur son torse et elle le caressait sensuellement. Puis ils entendirent des cris venant de la chambre de Jubia et cela énerva Gajil d'entendre de tels cris alors qu'ils venaient de faire la même chose mais en silence. Elle le calma en l'embrassant tendrement et laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse de Gajil et commançait à s'endormir. Il la regarda dormir, il l'admirait, il la trouvait déjà magnifique mais quand elle dormait, elle était encore plus belle. Puis la fatigue s'empara du dragon slayer et s'endormit aussi pour passer une très bonne nuit.

_A suivre..._


	5. Descente en enfer

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Descente en enfer

Dans un endroit aride et montagneux, loin de Magnolia, se trouvait le repère de Raven Tail qui était dirigé par le fils de Makarov, un homme sans pitié, Iwan Draer. Lui et le maître de Fairy Tail qui était son père se détestaient au plus haut poingt, il n'y avait pas que cette rivalité, une nouvelle s'est installée il y a peu, celle de Kamiiyu, dragon slayer de foudre et membre de Fairy Tail et Jun dragon slayer des glaces et membre de Raven Tail. Ce dernier étant rentré de son escale à Magnolia et est sur le point de faire part de son plan qui l'avait manigancé en chemin. Il entra dans le sois disant bâtiment (si on peux appelé ça un bâtimment, on dirait un peu une fourmilière) de sa guilde et demanda à une drôle de personne naine, mauve et moche :

«-Où est le maître, Nalpudding ?

-Dans son bureau, jeune recrue, répondit ce dernier.

-Grr...j'ai un nom tu sais et c'est JUN ! Cria le dragon slayer qui détestait cet individu et qui le fit comprendre.

-Pas la peine de me hurler dessus, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas.

-Du tout, ajouta Jun qui se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Iwan.»

Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit des cris venant d'une femme qui se faisait battre par le maître quand elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il faut. Ayant marre d'entendre ses bruits, Jun décida de toquer à la porte et entendit la voix rauque de son maître qui lui demandait d'entrer. En voyant le maître soulever et tenir par le coup une mage aux cheveux roux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement s'imaginant déjà faire la même chose à une personne qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Iwan ayant vu son sbire, lâcha soudainnement sa pauvre victime et lui demanda de dégager sur le champ. La mage ne se fit pas entendre deux fois et sortit en vitesse du bureau de son maître. Iwan s'asseya dans son siège et attendit que jeune homme fasse de même et commança :

«-As-tu trouvé celle que je cherche ? Demanda-il en parlant d'une certaine dragon slayer.

-Ouais et elle est plutôt bien accompagnée, répondit Jun en montrant les menottes d'acier que lui avait mit Gajil lors de leur première confrontation.

-C'est...comment il s'appelle déjà...ah Gajil Redfox qui t'a fait ça ?

-Exact et il est loin d'être faible même quand il est blessé.

-Tu t'es fait avoir par ce crétin d'acier même quand il est pas au meilleur de sa forme ?! S'enerva Iwan.

-Euh c'est à dire qu'il n'y avait pas que lui, je crois qu'il y'avait deux des quatre éléments de Phantom Lord et un gamin que je connaissais pas mais il ressemblait un peu à Gajil. Et il y avait elle aussi, celle que j'aimais avant mais qui est allée avec ce mec que je hais, ils sont devenus tout les deux mes cibles, Kamiiyu et Gajil.

-Il faudrait éloigner la fille du crétin en feraille pour la kidnapper.

-Justement, maître Iwan, une idée m'est venu à l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas déclencher la guerre à la guilde que nous détestons tout les deux et en même temps enlever notre cible ?

-Mmhh...ton plan m'interesses, je vais y réfléchir maintenant, hors de ma vue, j'ai besoin d'être seul.»

Le jeune garçon si fit chasser du bureau de son maître et se dirigea vers la salle commune de la guilde pour s'y détendre et en espérant que le maître accepte de réaliser son plan car il n'attendait qu'une chose, faire souffrir celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie et qui aurait pu devenir plus si ce dragon ne serait pas intervenu. Mais il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, elle le détestait maintenant et plus jamais elle ne l'aimerait car elle avait son dragon slayer d'acier aujourd'hui.

Retour à Magnolia, dans le bâtiment de Fairy Hill où nos deux dragons slayers étaient encore enlacés et qui ne voulaient pas quitter le lit. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le dragon slayer d'acier se réveilla mais avait encore les yeux brouillés et avec le soleil qui l'éblouissait, il n'était pas près de les ouvrir. Puis lorsqu'il put les ouvrir correctement, il vit que Kamiiyu était encore endormit sur son torse, il décida d'attendre qu'elle se réveille et en profita pour lui caresser doucement le dos. Tout à coup, il la sentit un peu bouger et arrêta son divertissement mais une voix qu'il connaissais trop bien lui demanda :

«-Mmhh...continue...

-Oh, la fille que j'adore le plus au monde adore les caresses à son réveil à ce que je vois, répliqua Gajil avec un sourire qui voualit tout dire.

-Oui et alors ? La fille qui t'adore plus que tu ne l'imagines, elle aime faire ça aussi.

Elle se hissa sur le torse de son iron man et l'embrassa tendrement et le dragon slayer lui rendit son baiser en y ajoutant un peu plus de fougue. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser quelques minutes plus tard pour reprendre leur souffle et la dragon slayer décida d'aller prendre une douche. Après leur nuit...torride, elle avait des courbatures un peu partout donc une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle s'echappa de son endroit de rêve et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle de bain, elle décida de retirer ses bandages qui lui bandaient une grande partie de sa poitrine. Elle vit avec horreur que sa plaie n'était pas tout a fait bien refermée mais elle ne vit pas de sang s'en échapper ce qui la rassura. Elle entra donc dans la cabine de douche, elle se frotta partout mais arriver à sa légendaire blessure, elle hésita puis se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas mal mais elle se trompa et elle ne put s'empêcher un cri de douleur :

-OOOUUUAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEE !

Ce cri alarma Gajil qui s'était remit en boxer et il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il y découvrit Kamiiyu, adossée contre l'un des murs de la cabine de douche et se couvrit sa poitrine avec un de ses bras. Elle pleurait de douleur et en voyant ça, Gajil prit une serviette, vint jusqu'à sa dragon slayer et l'enveloppa avec le drap de bain. Il la souleva, quitta la salle d'eau et la fit asseoir sur le lit et par la même occasion, il décida de lui demander :

-Laisse moi deviner la raison de ton cri, t'as enlever ton bandage et sans faire exprès t'as frotter ta blessure et ça t'as fait crier de douleur, j'me trompe ?

-Non, tu as trouvé mais tu devrais aussi l'enlever pour voir, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mmhh...t'as pas tort.

-Attends je remets mes sous-vêtements et je suis à toi.

Elle remit ses sous-vêtements.

-Assis-toi et laisses moi faire, je t'avais dit lors de ta défaite contre Natsu que je m'occuperai de tes blessures, comme j'ai pas pu le faire à cette époque donc je rattrape ce que je n'ai pas fait maintenant.

-Ça me va, à toi de jouer.

-Je compte bien en profiter, t'inquiètes.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Gajil lui retira sensuellement ses bandages et constata avec horreur que ses blessures aussi n'étaient toujours pas bien refermées mais le sang ne coula pas, c'était déjà ça. Et le dragon slayer d'acier ne put s'empêcher de se la ramener :

-Pfff...il m'a bien amoché quand même ct allumette sur patte.

-C'est sûr, mais je te l'ai dit vous avez la même force, il a eu de la chance c'est tout.

-Mouais, c'est vrai, bon on se bouge, faudrait ptet qu'on fasse quelques missions pour se remettre à niveau tu crois pas ?

-Si t'as raison, préparons-nous et allons-y.»

Les deux dragons slayer s'habillèrent et quittèrent Fairy Hill pour rejoindre la guilde. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils virent Rogue à l'entrée et semblait attendre quelqu'un, sur ce Kamiiyu et Gajil décidèrent de le rejoindre :

«-'Lut Rogue, t'attends qui ? Lança Gajil.

-Toi, tu m'emmènes faire une mission ?

-Ouais j'y avais pensé figure toi, vas en choisir une bien payée et où il y a de la castagne surtout.

-Ok mais...vous avez plus vos bandages vous deux ?

-Non, on a décidé de les retirer pour que nos blessures respirent un peu, intervena Kamiiyu.

-Je pensais pas que la tienne serait aussi...grande, remarqua Rogue à l'attention de la dragon slayer, il faut dire qu'elle porte juste un haut de bikini donc on peut bien voir la blessure.

-T'inquiètes pas, il faut juste ne pas appuyer dessus parce que...ça fait un mal de chien.

-Tu m'étonnes.

Au même moment, Jubia et Totomaru arrivèrent et se joignèrent au petit groupe :

-Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama le mage de feu.

-'Lut, Toto, tu viens avec Rogue et moi faire une mission ?

-Primo mon nom est Totomaru et secundo oui je suis partant.

-Ok, Rogue va choisir une mission.

-J'y vais, annonça l'interpellé.

-Et vous les filles, vous allez faire quoi ?

-Mmhh, je sais pas, oh Jubia, ça te dit de faire les boutiques ? Depuis le temps qu'on n'en parle.

-Oui bonne idée, en plus Jubia a repéré des tonnes de boutiques intéressantes.

-Super, bon bah, on vous laisse à votre mission les gars et faites attention à vous surtout.

-Ouais pareil pour vous deux, si vous sentez que le crétin des glaces n'est pas loin, revenez à la guilde et prévenez Makarov, ok ? Prévena Gajil s'inquiètant un peu pour Kamiiyu.

-Oui on le fera, partez sans crainte, assura Kamiiyu.

-C'est bon j'en ai une, intervena Rogue en tenant une mission à la main.

-Bon, allons-y, tu nous indiquera le lieu de la mission en chemin.

-Ok, on y va ?

-Ouais, bon bah à ce soir les filles, lança Totomaru.

-A ce soir les gars.

-Ouais.»

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvant seules elle se regardèrent d'un œil complice et foncèrent dans le centre ville de Magnolia et commencèrent leurs achats. Elle s'arrêtèrent vers midi pour faire leur pause déjeuner et décidèrent d'essayer leurs habits à Fairy Hill mais sur le chemin du retour, un homme leur barra la route et un autre vint par derrière, ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient coincées. Kamiiyu et Jubia se retournèrent et se mirent dos à dos pour faire face aux inconnus qui les entouraient et la dragon slayer leur lança :

«-Qui êtes-vous qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Ce qu'on veut, tu me prends pour un con, Kamiiyu ?! Rétorqua une voix que la dragon slayer connaissait trop bien.

-Jun ?! Que fais tu ici ?!

-Moi, je remplis une nouvelle mission qui consiste à ça !

Jun gela Jubia qui n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

-Bonjour mademoiselle Kamiiyu, je me présente Nalpudding de Raven Tail, bras droit de Maître Iwan, je suis là pour ça.

Le nain mauve grandit et des pointes apparurent partout sur son corps et assoma la dragon slayer. Il prirent Kamiiyu et laissèrent Jubia gelée dans un ice berg. Pendant ce temps, les garçons avaient fini leur mission et s'apprêtèrent à rentrer sans savoir ce qui les attendaient.

Au même moment Kamiiyu était allongée sur le sol, dans une cellule qui était faite de pierre. Elle était comme ça depuis au moins une heure et elle avait une grosse blessure sur le bras droit où le sang coulait à flot, practiquement toute la droite de la cellule par rapport à Kamiiyu était coloré de ce liquide. Elle ne savait pas que Jun la surveillait et une idée encore plus sadique qu'avant lui vint à l'esprit, il entra dans la cellule, trempa ses doigts dans le sang de la dragon slayer et dessina un symbole sur son ventre. Il ricana doucement et sortit de la cellule puis sortit de la mini prison de la guilde de Raven Tail. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec un mal absolu à son bras droit qui était en sang. Puis elle vit avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang ce qui expliquait sa vue brouillé et ses tournis. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais l'odeur de Jun était fortement présente et elle en conclut qu'elle était à Raven Tail car en même temps, les souvenirs de l'attaque des deux mages de cette guilde lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se rapprocha d'un mur et essaya de se lever. Elle y parvena mais beaucoup de mal parce qu'avec un bras en état de fonctionner c'est pas pratique, puis lorsque qu'elle fut sur ses jambes, elle sentit un liquide couler sur tout son bas ventre et remarqua que quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui faire un symbole avec son sang à elle. Ce symbole était vraiment bizarre(nda : c'est le même que dans un des yeux de Gerald lorsque l'esprit de Zeref entre en lui.)elle se demandait ce qui signifiait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que le maître de Raven Tail entra dans la mini prison et se dirigea vers la cellule de Kamiiyu qui avait senti son odeur. Il arriva devant elle et souria d'une façon narcissique qui énerva la dragon slayer interieurement puis Iwan décida de commencer une conversation :

«-Bonjour, jeune demoiselle, je présente...

-Maître Iwan Draer de Raven Tail, je sais, coupa Kamiiyu.

-Ne me coupe JAMAIS la parole, sale peste, riposta Iwan.

-Je pourrais savoir...ce que je fais ici ?!

-Tu es l'objet qui déclenchera la guerre entre la guilde...de mon vieux et crétin de père et la mienne.

-Pourquoi encore une guerre, je viens d'en terminer une y a pas longtemps, qu'est-ce vous avez tous à vous attaquer à Fairy Tail ?!

-Pour moi ce n'est pas une question de puissance comme José mais Je veux m'emparer du plus grand secret de Fairy Tail, Lumen Histoire et tu vas me dire où il est, dit Iwan en entrant dans la cellule et en s'approchant dangereuresement de Kamiiyu.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je viens juste d'être intégré et le maître ne nous a pas parlé de choses qui concerne la guilde.

-Nous ? Tu veux parler de Gajil ? Je me demande pourquoi un solitaire comme lui a préférer intégrer Fairy Tail plutôt que ma guilde.

-Parce qu'il a des sentiments et les sentiments sont la force de Fairy Tail, c'est l'une des raison pour laquelle on a intégré cette guilde, l'autre raison c'est que nous n'avions pas envie de sombrer dans les ténèbres par la faute de José.

Iwan se rapprocha encore plus de Kamiiyu, la prit par le cou et la souleva à un mètre du sol :

-Tu as intérêt à m'avouer où se trouve Lumen Histoire si tu tiens à revoir ceux que tu aimes tant.

-Je...je...ne...sais...pa...pas...»

Iwan ressera son emprise et la lâcha comme un vulgaire déchet et appela son sbire moche et mauve :

«-Nalpudding ! Va me chercher Flare maintenant !

-Tout de suite, grand maître, annonça ptit nain mauve(Nalpudding).»

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune mage aux cheveux roux et yeux de feu entra dans la cellule avec un sourire sadique et n'arrêtait pas de dire «brunette, ptite brunette» cela glaça le sang de Kamiiyu qui attendait le pire et Iwan annonça :

«-Je te présente Flare une de mes mages.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle pleins blessures, vous battez vos mages ?! S'exclama Kamiiyu avec un regard d'horreur.

Elle receva une grosse gifle en pleine figure qui la projeta au fond de sa cellule et le maître gronda :

-Cela ne te regardes pas de ce que je fais de mes mages, petite conne, sur ce Flare je te laisse t'amuser avec notre invitée après Jun te prendra et t'amènera dans mon bureau, je ferai passer un message à ses empotés de Fairy Tail.

Sur ce, Iwan quitta sa mini prison mais resta derrière la porte pour entendre les cris de douleurs de la dragon slayer. De son côté, Kamiiyu devait l'avouer, cette fille lui foutait les jetons, se façon de regarder était effrayante puis elle se mit à agiter ses cheveux et elle les fit fouetter sur le corps frêle de la mage Fairy Tail. Elle n'arrêtait pas, elle riait même de plaisir en la faisant souffrir, Kamiiyu avait mal et lorsque Flare la fouettait sur sa blessure au bras elle hrlait plus au plus grand plaisir d'Iwan qui se régalait en l'entendant souffrir. Ce manège dura 5 minutes et le maître appela Flare pour qu'elle s'en aille et appela Jun pour la transporter jusqu'au bureau d'Iwan. Quand Jun vit son ancienne meilleure amie, pleine de blessures ouvertes plus celle qui lui avait faite surle bras droit qui saignaient il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement. Il la prit comme un sac à patate et l'emmena dans le bureau de son maître qui essayait de communiquer avec Fairy Tail.

Retour à Magnolia, Gajil, Rogue et Totomaru sont revenus de leur mission vainqueurs et le mage d'acier lança à l'attention de Totomaru :

«-On va pouvoir revoir nos princesses, j'vais t'avouer un truc, j'ai eu et j'ai toujours un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Toi aussi, ça concernerait pas un certain dragon slayer des glaces ?

-Si et...

-Eh, c'est quoi tout ce monde ? Intervena Rogue.

Une foule de gens entoura quelque chose que les garçons n'arrivaient pas à voir et ils décidèrent de découvrir ce qui les attendait et ce qu'allait voir le mage de feu n'allait pas du tout lui plaire et vaut mieux ne pas être à côté de lui lorsque ça arrivera. Gajil fit déguerpir ceux qui les gênaient et arriva à...l'ice berg vivant... et une aura noire entoura Totomaru ainsi que les deux dragons slayers mais en moins grande pour ces derniers. Le mage de feu brisa le silence de mort qui régnait :

-QUI a fait ça ?! Cria le mage de feu en montrant Jubia prisonnière de la glace.

-Et ou est Kamiiyu ?! Demanda furieusement Gajil qui sentait qu'il allait briser un mur.

-Eh, il appartient à qui ce sang par terre ? Demanda innocemment Rogue.

-De quel sang parl..., commança Totomaru puis se tut lorsqu'il vit de grosses traces de sang au sol.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être celui de Jubia, elle n'a aucune blessure sur elle, intervena Gajil qui pensait que ça apaiserait un peu son ami du feu.

-Donc il nous reste 2 choix concernant la personne qui a perdu ce sang, conclua Rogue.

-3, rectifia Gajil, il y avait une autre personne et je pense qu'elle est ennemie.

-Hey, les gars, vous vous souvenez qu'on avait prévenu les fille au sujet de Raven Tail ?

-Ouais.

-Bah, voilà.

Totomaru donna à Gajil une feuille couverte de sang et il se mit à lire :

_«Makarov, si tu veux revoir ta petite dragon slayer vivante donnes moi Lumen Histoire sinon elle perdra la vie par ta faute, elle mourra dans d'affreuses souffrances que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Je communiquerai avec toi à 18 heures et tu verras à quel point elle a déjà souffert par ton refus de coopérer avec ton propre fils, signé Iwan Draer.» _

A la fin de la feuille, il y avait le signe de Raven Tail, mais Gajil toucha le symbole et fut surpris de voir que c'était du sang. Il le sentit et oh malheur...c'était celui de Kamiiyu. Il eut envie de déchirer cette feuille mais il devait la ramener au maître de Fairy Tail avant qu'il fasse un malheur. Pendant qu'il lisait Totomaru avait fait fondre la glace qui emprisonnait Jubia et les mages décidèrent de se rendre à Fairy Tail avec leurs auras noires qui les entouraient. Celle de Gajil était immense les passants étaient terrorisés de voir le dragon slayer dans cette humeur et s'éloignait de lui quand il passait, derrière Totomaru avait Jubia dans ses bras et Rogue était aussi furax que ses aînés mais le fit moins voir. Le dragon slayer d'acier marchait vite tellement qu'il était énervé par ce que ces enfoirés de Raven Tail avaient fait à sa ptite amie. Arrivé devant la guilde, il ouvra la porte avec beaucoup de délicatesse, un gros coup pied à sa manière, sous le regard des autres mages qui remarquèrent qu'il était furax et valait mieux ne l'enerver davantage. Il se planta devant le bar ou Mirajane nettoyait des verres et lui demanda d'aller chercher le maître rapidement et la jeune fille s'executa aussitôt en voyant le visage furieux du mage d'acier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane sortit du bureau accompagnée du maître qui avait l'air décontracté mais avec ce que Gajil allait lui annoncer, il allait vite changer d'humeur. Makarov s'approcha du mage d'acier et monta sur le comptoir pour être à sa hauteur. Gajil donna la feuille à son maître qui l'a lu de suite et le mage d'acier pouvait voir qu'au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Makarov grandissait en colère. Quand il eut fini, il brûla la lettre de son fils et rassembla ses mages pour leur raconter ce qui se passe :

«-Mes chers mages de Fairy Tail, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Des murmures entre les mages fusèrent un peu partout.

-Avez-vous remarqué que l'une de nos dernières recrues n'étaient pas présentes ?

-Oui maître, Kamiiyu et Jubia n'étaient pas présentes, mais vu que Jubia est ici, je suppose que ce qui va suivre concerne Kamiiyu non ?

-C'est exact, Mira, dans 5 minutes, Iwan va communiquer avec nous.

Quand Makarov prononça le prénom de son père, Luxus qui était à l'étage, serra ses poingts, il détestait son père et si il le voit maintenant, il voudrait bien lui dire ses 4 vérités mais vaut mieux laisser son grand-père gérer les choses avec lui. Il décida de descendre mais cela n'étonnait pas les autres mages, connaissant la relation père-fils ils savaient que Luxus allait descendre et au moins dérapage de la part d'Iwan, il partirait de Fairy Tail pour aller à la rencontre

de son père et lui casser la figure. Makarov reprit son discours :

-Ce que je vais vous annoncer va vous choquez je vus préviens, Kamiiyu a été enlevé par Jun Claec, nouveau bras droit d'Iwan, pour que nous revoyons notre mage, il veut que je lui donne ce qu'il désire le plus de Fairy Tail, Lumen Histoire, pour les nouveaux je leurs apprends que c'est le plus grand secret de notre guilde et je n'en dirais pas davantage. A ce que j'ai lu aussi, ils ont déjà torturé Kamiiyu et apparemment ils n'ont pas terminé.

-J'espère que vous allez agir, parce que sinon j'y vais seul l'enlever des griffes de Raven Tail, intervena Gajil.

-Seul ?! Ne sois pas inconscient Gajil, tu n'y arriveras pas seuls, attendons que Iwan nous communique et après on part pour Raven Tail sans rien dire à Iwan, vous avez compris ? Demanda le maître à l'attention des mages.

-OUAIS !

-Pas question de laisser une beauté comme Kamiiyu à Iwan, s'exclama Macao.

-Ouais, on aura plus le droit d'entendre sa jolie voix, intervena Bixrow.

-Moi, je ne pourrais plus l'accompagner quand elle chantera, se plaignit Fried.»

Mirajane apporta un moyen de communication et les mages attendirent qu'Iwan soit en mesure de communiquer. Tout a coup, la sphère de communication s'illumina laissant apparaître Iwan entouré de Jun et ptit nain mauve qui souriaient sadiquement et le maître de Raven Tail commança la conversation :

«-Bonjour père et à vous mages de Fairy Tail.

-Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te salue Iwan, répliqua Makarov.

-OÙ EST KAMIIYU ?! Demanda agressivement Gajil.

-Oh tu veux parler...d'elle ?

Entre temps Jun amena sans délicatesse Kamiiyu devant son maître, de manière à ce les mages de Fairy Tail la voit. Quand Gajil, Rogue, Totomaru et tout les autres mages la virent couverte de sang et de blessures, ils se retinrent tous de briser la sphère mais celui qui eut le plus de mal fut Gajil car il a dû être retenu par Luxus et Elfman. Même Mirajane qui n'était pas de nature violente, fut irrité par ce désastre et Iwan reprit la conversation :

-Tu veux la revoir vivante alors donnes moi Lumen Histoire, le vieux et sans histoire s'il te plaît.

Luxus lâcha soudainnement Gajil laissant Elfman le retenir seul et se planta devant Makarov et intervena :

-Tu veux Lumen Histoire ? Eh ben viens le chercher toi même !

-Ne sois pas insolent avec ton père, Luxus.

-J m'en fou, je suis insolent envers qui je veux, t'es q'un enfoiré, tu t'attaques à une de nos nouvelles membres juste pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait souffrir même si je dois t'avouer que l'entendre crier à l'agonie a été un régal pour mes oreilles.

-REPETES POUR VOIR ! Intervena Gajil tout en serrant ses dents à la fin.

-C'est Jun et Flare qui l'ont fait souffrir.

-CONNARD GIVRE !

-Que de politesse à mon égard, se plaignit Jun.

-FERME TA...

-Gajil, c'est bon, Iwan tu as gagné, viens demain et je te guiderai pour trouver Lumen Histoire.

-Tu dis vrai père ? Demanda le maître de Raven Tail.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole, Iwan.

-D'accord, mais tu ne m'a pas dit que je pouvais arrêter de la faire souffrir, dit-il en mettant un pied sur le corps de Kamiiyu.

-Non ! Arrêtes Iwan !

-Trop tard père il faut que je coupe à dem...»

Iwan n'eut pas le temps de finir que Gajil brisa la sphère de communication ce qui n'étonna personne vu comment il était. Mais le point positif de la conversation, c'est qu'Iwan est tombé dans le piège de Makarov à savoir que les mages de Fairy Tail attaqueront Raven Tail demain et cela évitera qu'Iwan vienne à Magnolia prendre Lumen Histoire.

_A suivre..._


	6. Time of dying ?

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Time of dying ?

Après la brève conversation qu'avait eu Iwan avec son père, il ordonna à Jun de ramener leur détenue dans sa cellule et de la laisser «crever» comme il avait dit. Le dragon slayer prit donc Kamiiyu dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa cellule. Mais cette fois, il la déposa doucement et avec délicatesse en lui murmurant :

«-Ton maître a fait croire au mien qu'il lui donnera Lumen Histoire demain, mais Iwan n'est pas naïf, il sait que Makarov ne donnera pas facilement le plus grand secret de sa guilde. Donc cette nuit, nous savons que tes amis vont nous attaquer et venir te sauver, j'attends avec impatience le moment où je tuerai celui que tu aimes, c'est ma vengeance Kamiiyu, tu es partie loin de moi, tu m'as oublier et tu es allée avec un autre, celui que je déteste par dessus tout » il vit que Kamiiyu avait légèrement bougé et elle essaya d'orienter sa tête vers Jun et celui-ci continua «Je savais que tu m'écoutais, tu peux répondre à cette question, pourquoi lui et pas moi ? » Kamiyu le regarda avec un regard pleins de haine ce qui effraya Jun malgré toutes les blessures qu'elle avait, elle se battait et lui répondit :

«-Tu étais censé être mort, tu ne t'es pas manifesté, tu m'as entendu crier ta mort mais tu ne m'as dit que tu avais survécu puis tu ne sais pas ce que nos mères m'ont fait subir, elles m'ont chassé et je savais que je ne te reverrais plus donc je suis passée à autre chose et j'ai rencontré Gajil celui...

-Je ne veux rien entendre en ce qui vous concerne tout les deux, je ne le supporterai pas, sur ce , tu resteras ici quand ils attaqueront, ma cible tu la connaît déjà. Bonne nuit.»

Le dragon slayer des glaces laissant Kamiiyu seule dans la mini prison qui était devenue sombre à cause de la nuit. Mais cette nuit fut agitée, un violent orage s'abattit sur le nord de Fiore (où se situe Raven Tail) cela rendu la jeune fille encore plus triste car cela la fit penser à Toneria.

Dans un endroit loin de Raven Tail, loin de toute civilisations, Toneria se sentait plus sa fille, cela l'énervait et elle si'nquiétait en même temps car Englacio, le dragon des glaces tournait de plus en plus souvent autour d'elle au plus déplaisir de Metalicana qui n'appréciait guère ce dragon. Ne retenant plus sa colère, Toneria rugissa et des milliers d'éclairs zébraient le ciel et la foudre tombait sur n'importe quoi mettant le feu aux arbres les plus proches. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur Englacio tout en lui hurlant :

«-QU'EST CE QUE TON FILS A FAIT A MA FILLE, REPONDS !

-Il n'a fait que se venger d'elle, elle a choisi d'être avec le fils de Metalicana plutôt que le mien !

-C'EST SON CHOIX, LES SENTIMENTS NE SONT PAS DES CHOSES QUE L'ONT CHOISI, ENGLACIO !

-J'ai bien remarqué, telle mère telle fille !

-OUI ET TEL PERE, TEL FILS, IL N'AVAIT QU'A SE MANIFESTER LOSQU'IL ETAIT TANT, MAIS MEME ELLE NE SERAIT JAMAIS ALLEE AVEC TON PROTEGER, ELLE ET LE FILS DE METALICANA ONT TOUJOURS ETE LIES ET COMME TU PEUX LE VOIR AUJOURD'HUI ILS SONT HEUREUX TOUT LES DEUX MAIS TON FILS A TOUT GACHER COMME D'HABITUDE !

La dragonne de la foudre donna un coup de patte qui atterissa dans la gueule d'Englacio mais celui-ci décida de ne peut pas en rester là, il mordit Toneria à la gorge et celle-ci hurla grogna de douleur. Avant qu'il ne puisse réattaquer, un hurlement gris foncé le frappa de pleins fouet et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin et en attendant qu'il se relève, la dragonne de la foudre vit quel était celui qui était l'auteur de cette attaque, comme elle s'en doutait, c'était bien le dragon d'acier. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever et les deux dragons foncèrent vers leur rival pour lui faire sa fête.

Retour à Raven Tail où Kamiiyu ne cessait pas de pleurer, puis une chanson lui vint à la tête et décida de la chantonner pour passer le temps :

**On the ground I lay***

_Sur le sol je suis étendue_

**Motionless in pain**

_Immobile dans la douleur_

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

_Je peux voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux_

**Did I fall asleep ?**

_Est-ce que je me suis endormie ?_

**Is this all a dream ?**

_Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve ?_

**Wake me up, I living a nightmare**

_Réveilles-moi, Je vis un cauchemar_

**I will not die**

_Je ne vais pas mourir_

**I will survive**

_Je vais survivre_

_(Refrain)_

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

_Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici_

**I fell alive, where you're beside me**

_Je me sens vivante quand tu es à mes côtés_

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

_Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici_

**In my time of dying**

_Dans mon agonie_

_(Fin du refrain)_

**On this bed I lay**

_Sur ce lit je suis étendue_

**Losing everything**

_Entrain de tout perdre_

**I can see my life passing me by **

_Je peux voir ma vie me passer à côté_

**Was it all too much ?**

_Etait-ce trop ?_

**Or just not enough ?**

_Ou simplement pas assez ?_

**Wake me up, I living a nightmare**

_Réveilles-moi, je vis un cauchemar_

**I will not die**

_Je ne vais pas mourir_

**I will survive**

_Je survivrai_

_Refrain x 3_

Ayant fini sa chanson, Kamiiyu s'allongea comme elle put avec ses blessures la faisant souffrir à ses moindres gestes, impossible de se mettre comme elle le voulait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva enfin une position, elle était peut être pas allongée mais assise contre un mur et les jambes tendues. Mais ses amis lui manquait mais surtout son dragon slayer d'acier, elle se demandait si il pensait à elle en ce moment.

Au même moment, Gajil se posait la même question, vu dans qu'elle état elle était si les Raven Tail la refesaient souffrir elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à ce qui vienne la chercher avec le reste de la guilde. La guilde de Fairy Tail avait quitté le QG pour se rendre à la guilde de Raven Tail pour sauver leur amie. Dans le train l'atmosphère était tendu, dans un compartiment où se trouvait Gajil, Rogue, Totomaru et Jubia personne n'avait osé parler, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait énerver davantage le dragon slayer d'acier qui était déjà bien furax. Cependant Totomaru vit des larmes coulées sur le visage de son aimante et coupa le silence pour savoir la raison de la tristesse de Jubia :

«-Jubia...pourquoi tu pleures ?

-...C'est de la...faute à Jubia...si Kamiiyu s'est faite enlever...Jubia aurait dû la proteger et elle n'en a pas eu le temps à cause de...Jun.

-Nan, c'est pas ta faute, il avait tout prévu ces enfoirés, ils vont le payer, pour t'avoir congelée sur place et d'avoir fait du mal à Kamiiyu, si j les tue pas c'est qu'ils auront de la chance, intervena Gajil.

-Ouais, Gajil a raison, ça ne se fait pas d'attaquer deux filles seules sans défense, s'exclama Rogue.

-On aurait dû prendre une fille avec nous en mission et un gars et une fille aurait dû rester à Magnolia, remarqua le mage de feu.

-Ouais ça aurait été mieux mais ils nous auront attaquer tout de même.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que trois des quatre mages se reposaient, Gajil n'ayant pas sommeil et pensant trop à sa dragon slayer de foudre fut le seul à rester éveillé. Pendant la nuit un autre mage n'avait pas sommeil et rendit visite au dragon slayer d'acier qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne lui parler, Luxus. Le dragon slayer de foudre ouvrit légèrement la porte du compartiment laissant passer que sa tête puis fit signe à Gajil de le suivre. Le mage d'acier quitta discrètement ses amis et rejoignit Luxus dans le couloir et celui-ci commença à parler :

«-Je voulais te parler, Gajil.

-Si je suis là j m'en doute, t'a un problème ?

-Non pas vraiment, je voulais juste te prévenir si tu rencontrais ou tes potes renconteraient mon père par pur hasard, de ne pas chercher à le battre, il est trop puissant puis avec sa magie démoniaque il peut tout voir tout entendre dans sa guilde.

-Il utilise quoi comme magie ton père ? Demanda Gajil.

-Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça magie mais il utilise des shikimagis magiques.

-C'est quoi ces truc ?

-Ce sont...comment dire...en bref c'est des bonhommes en matière bizarre qui peuvent prendre la forme d'être vivants ou d'objets et attaquent leur cible.

-Bizarre cte magie, bref...t'avais que ça à m'dire ?

-Non.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu sais que les dragons slayer se sont vus se faire tuer par un mec bizarre.

-Ouais, Kamiiyu, Rogue, l'autre enfoiré givré et moi, on s'est vu se faire poignarder, tu n'a pas eu de vision toi ?

-Pas encore, mais je pense que ça sera bientôt mon tour même si je suis un dragon slayer de deuxième génération.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que tout les dragons et les dragons slayer doivent être tuer ?

-Si justement, mon grand-père soupçonne que le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, Zeref soit de retour mais qu'il n'est pas aussi puissant qu'avant, enfin pour le moment.

-Mmhh...et Kamiiyu m'a parlé d'un dragon noir, Achnologia je crois... .

-Je ne peux pas te dire, j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce dragon.

-Mouais, pas grave c'est pas le plus important en ce moment, on doit sauver Kamiiyu des griffes de ce salopard gelé.

-Oui t'as raison, t'as intérêt à ne pas flancher devant lui.

-T'inquiètes, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui.

-Ok. 'Nuit.

-Ouais.»

Le mage d'acier retourna dans son compartiment et vit que Rogue était réveillé et qu'il regardait le paysage de nuit. Gajil décida de le laisser tranquille puis a peine eut-il le temps de s'asseoir que le jeune dragon slayer détourna son regard vers lui et lui demanda ?

«-Tu parlais avec qui, Gajil ?

-Luxus, il m'a donné des informations sur la magie qu'employait son père et m'a prévenu que si on tombait sur lui par hasard, il ne fallait pas chercher à le battre et remarque je pense que le vieux le fera mieux que nous.

-C'est clair, sinon il t'a pas informé sur les mages de Raven Tail ? Demanda Rogue.

-Nan, à vrai dire il ne connais personne à part Jun.

-Rah, ça nous avance...

-T'inquiètes pas, on a des mages puissants avec nous et puis je suis là donc te fais pas de bile, Rogue.

-Je m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, je m'inquiète pour...

-Oui je comprends...moi aussi je suis inquiet pour elle mais c'est une dragon slayer et les dragons slayer n'abandonnent jamais, le coupa Gajil.

-Si tu le dis, j te crois.

-Ouais bon aller repose toi, demain va y avoir de la castagne.

-Oui, 'nuit.

-Ouais toi aussi»

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Rogue s'endormit laissant Gajil seul à veiller. Mais la fatigue gagna le mage d'acier et s'endormit mais de mauvais rêve perturbèrent la nuit du dragon slayer. Il avait vu son éclaireuse pleine de sang, Jun qui lui plantait des stalactites dans la peau de Kamiiyu et bien d'autres souffrances que lui faisait subir les mages de Raven Tail. Au petit matin, les mages de Fairy Tail arrivèrent au nord de Fiore et marchaient jusqu'au plus pic, là où se trouvait le QG de Raven Tail. Makarov s'arrêta quelques minutes pour donner les étapes de l'intrusion dans la guilde d'Iwan :

«-Ecoutez-moi, je vais vous donner les instructions de notre mission, sauver Kamiiyu et si possible détruire Raven Tail. Warren, essayes de communiquer avec Kamiiyu.

-Oui maître, répondit ce dernier.

_Pov Warren(les paroles en italique sont les conversations par télépathie)_

_«Kamiiyu, est-ce que tu me reçois ? C'est Warren de Fairy Tail, on est venu te chercher.» _

_Fin pov Warren _

Du côté de Kamiiyu qui était dans sa cellule, elle crut rêver en entendant la voix de Warren mais au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se rendit compte que c'était vrai mais malheureusement, Iwan débarqua dans la mini prison et entra dans sa cellule et la pris violemment par le cou et en profita pour répondre à sa place :

_Pov Kamiiyu(Iwan)_

_«Je t'entends parfaitement crétin, alors comme ça vous êtes venus ? Eh ben préparez vous à prendre cher. Vous allez voir ce que ça coûte de me mentir à moi, Iwan maître de Raven Tail. Terminé.» _

Du côté d'Iwan qui tenait toujours la jeune fille par le cou, il se rendit au balcon le plus haut de sa guilde accompagné de Jun et de l'équipe d'élite de Raven Tail (la même que dans les GJM) et appela Warren :

_«Dis à tout tes amis de regarder tout en haut de ma guilde, ce que vous verrez va vous horrifié » _

_Fin pov Kamiiyu(Iwan)_

Warren arrêta la conversation télépathique et dit à ses amis et au maître :

«-Iwan veut qu'on regarde tout en haut de sa guilde et on verra quelq...»

Warren ne put terminer sa phrase car en levant la tête comme les autres mages, il vit avec horreur la scène qui se préparait... .

_A suivre... _

*Time of dying, Three Days Grace


	7. Enfer et damnation

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Enfer et damnation

Iwan se tenait debout avec ses sbires à ses côtés et dans sa main, il soulevait la dragon slayer de foudre par le cou et menaçait de la laisser tomber dans le vide. A cette scène, les mages de Fairy Tail ne savaient comment réagir, devaient-ils attendre ici ou foncer dans la guilde de Raven Tail ? Personne de bougeait, Makarov avait la gorge serré par l'angoisse tout comme comme ses «enfants», il ne savait pas ce qu'Iwan prévoyait de faire, allait-il la lâcher dans le vide ou est-ce seulement une menace ? Sans s'attendre à ça, Iwan prit la parole :

«-Bien le bonjour mages de Fairy Tail, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient dans ma main je me trompe ? Dit Iwan tout en levant encore plus haut Kamiiyu du sol.

-IWAN ! LACHE-LA SUR LA TERRE FERME ! Hurla Makarov.

-En quel honneur devrais-je t'obéir, père ?

-En rien du tout, mais saches que si tu la lâche dans le vide, tu te serai mis à dos la guilde qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère, si tu la tue, Fairy Tail ne te laissera jamais plus tranquille.

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai peur, je vais me gêner tiens, à vrai dire c'était le plan de départ de se débarrasser d'elle en la lâchant dans le vide, donc dites adieu à votre amie, mages de Fairy Tail.»

Et là, ce que craignait Makarov et les autres se produisit, Iwan lâcha son emprise sur Kamiiyu tout en lui murmurant «adieu et bon atterrissage sur le sol, très chère dragon slayer de foudre» les mages voulaient la sauver mais comment, ils étaient condamnés à la regarder tomber mais un certain mage d'acier ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et se mit à courir vers l'endroit ou était censé s'écraser Kamiiyu. Malheureusement Jun avait remarqué cette action et envoya un de ses sorts :

«-Oh, un intrus s'incruste dans notre plan et pas des moindres, LANCE DU DRAGON DES GLACES !»

Gajil ayant prévu cette attaque l'esquiva sans problème mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il n'en rajoute une couche et cette fois-ci, le mage d'acier avait la moitié de son corps prisonnier dans la glace de Jun. Il ne put s'empêcher un juron mais il n'avait pas vu que Rogue le suivait et maintenant c'était sur lui que dépendait la vie de Kamiiyu. Pour l'encourager, le dragon slayer d'acier lui cria :

«VAS-Y ROGUE, JE COMPTE SUR TOI, RAMENES KAMIIYU VIVANTE !

-J'EN AI BIEN L'INTENTION, SI ELLE NE S'EN SORT PAS, TU AURAS LA PERMISSION DE ME TUER !

-Euh c'est pas obliger ça mais c'est sûr que je t'en voudrais, FONCES !»

Rogue courait vite, même très vite mais Jun l'ayant vu lui fit le même sort que Gajil et celui étouffa des sanglots car à cause de lui, Kamiiyu sera morte et Gajil lui en voudrait toute sa vie. La situation devenait très critique, Kamiiyu allait bientôt s'écraser sur le sol et aucun des deux dragons slayer pouvaient bouger et ne supportant pas de voir la mort de sa petite amie en face, Gajil ferma les yeux retenant des larmes ainsi que Rogue sauf que celui-ci laissa couler ses larmes de remords et tristesse. Mais tout à coup, un courant d'air frappa Gajil puis Rogue, le mage d'acier crut rêver en voyant des cheveux roux et un drôle de chapeau passer à côté de lui. Puis il comprit que c'était réelment le mage de la vitesse qui sauva Kamiiyu de la mort en la rattrapant à temps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, c'est vrai, hier matin il ne pouvait pas la blairer puis là, il la sauvait...bref, elle était saine et sauve c'était le principal, maintenant il fallait que Rogue et lui se débarassent de cette glace. Puis tout à coup, Gajil vit des flammes l'entourer et vit que c'était Totomaru, qui l'avait libérer, il le remercia et se dirigea avec lui vers Rogue pour l'aider. Gajil transforma un de ses bras en tronçonneuse et scia une partie de la glace qui empêchait le jeune dragon slayer de l'ombre de bouger. Tandis que le mage de feu s'occupait de faire fondre l'autre partie, Jett ramena Kamiiyu vers les autres mages et la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Le maître s'approcha d'elle et examina ses blessures mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'était le symbole de sang qu'elle avait sur le ventre, il lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi... . Il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard et s'occupa avec Mirajane de soigner les blessures les plus importantes comme celle de son bras droit qui avait enfin cessé de saigner. Du côté de Totomaru et des deux dragons slayer, la glace qu'entourait Rogue avait disparut grâce à Gajil et au mage de feu. Les garçons se dépêchèrent de retourner auprès des leurs pour ne pas subir une attaque de la part d'Iwan ou de ses sbires. Les mages avaient établit un petit camp derrière un grand et imposant rocher, les trois mages arrivèrent vers le rocher et Luxus fit sortir un peu sa tête pour s'assurer que c'était bien les deux dragons slayer et le mage de feu. La première que voulait faire Gajil et Rogue s'étaient de voir la dragon slayer qui était allongée quelques mètres plus loin, entourée de Makarov et de Jubia qui s'était assise à côté d'elle en lui prenant une main. Elle s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas su la protéger si elle avait été aussi inconsciente, rien de tout cela serait arrivé et Kamiiyu n'aurait pas toutes ses blessures. En la voyant ainsi, son cœur se serra et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues ce que remarqua le maître de Fairy Tail :

«-Tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir mon enfant, tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu as été attaqué dès le départ pour t'empêcher de la protéger, ce n'était pas ta faute, essaya Makarov pour la réconforter.

-Tout le monde dit ça à Jubia, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond, vous vous dites que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Jubia avait su la protéger, répliqua Jubia.

-Qu'est qu'on t'a dit dans l'train ? C'est pas ta faute donc arrêtes de te morfondres pour ça serieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait Kamiiyu si elle te voyait pleurer pour ça hein ? Intervena Gajil.

-Ga...Gajil...je... .»

-Tu rien du tout, tu vas venir avec nous venger ton amie comme ça, on sera quitte ok ?

Dans tout ce remu ménage, les mages n'avaient pas vu que la dragon slayer de foudre s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle décida t'intervenir :

«-Arrêtez de vous acharner sur Jubia, c'est de ma faute si on en ai là, si j'aurai su me défendre correctement, je n'aurai jamais eu à supporter ses souffrances, je fais honte à la guilde, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait intégrer une mage incapable de se défendre et de protéger ses amis.

-Kamiiyu, tu es une dragon slayer pas...,commança Gajil, le dragon slayer se demanda si il avait bien entendu tout comme les autres mages et se retourna pour voir Kamiiyu, assise, les larmes aux yeux.

Les autres mages surpris mais en même temps soulagés de la revoir vivre, se regroupèrent autour de la jeune fille qui vit sa meilleure amie lui foncer dessus mais doucement pour ne pas la faire souffrir pour lui faire un câlin et elle répondit à son étreinte. Jubia se deserra doucement de son amie qui avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux et les larmes de la mage d'eau redoublèrent d'intensité ce que remarqua Kamiiyu qui s'empressa de lui dire :

«-Jubia, arrêtes, tu n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire alors sèches tes larmes car tu me fais de la peine.

-Jub...Jubia va essayer, je suis très heureuse de te revoir entière, Kamiiyu ! S'exclama Jubia en lui souriant.

-J'aime mieux te voir sourire, déclara la dragon slayer.»

Jubia laissa son amie et rejoingnit son mage de feu. Kamiiyu étant seule, un certain mage d'acier en profita pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle vit Gajil s'avancer vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser sa tête, elle avait honte, comme il l'avait dit, elle était une dragon slayer, elle avait même pas été capable de se défendre, elle ne méritait pas d'être une mage aussi puissante contrairement à lui, lui était un vrai dragon slayer et il le faisait voir même Rogue aurait pu se défendre. Ne les retenant plus, elle laissa encore couler des larmes mais cette fois c'était des larmes de remord et de tristesse. Le dragon slayer arriva devant Kamiiyu et s'asseyit en espérant qu'elle relève la tête, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil et voyait des larmes s'écraser sur le sol. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts pour la forcer à relever la tête et à croiser son regard. En voyant cette scène, les mages décidèrent de les laisser seuls pendant qu'ils réfléchiraient comment attaquer Raven Tail. Pendant ce temps, Kamiiyu commança à parler :

«-Je...je me demande comment tu peux aimer une fille comme moi... .

Elle croisa le regard grenat du mage d'acier qui bizarrement ne dégageait aucune colère et dureté comme d'habitude. Il la regarda un long moment avant de lui répondre :

-Tu me demandes comment je peux t'aimer, tu te souviens quand on s'est embrassé la première fois en revenant de Magnolia, je t'ai dit que tu étais mon genre, c'est-à-dire que j'aime ton caractère, tes sentiments envers les autres, ton courage quand tu as attaqué José pour me défendre même si après tu as failli y laisser ta peau, je suis rester auprès de toi et je me suis dis que jamais j'avais autant aimé une personne de ma vie, personne ne pourra t'égaler pour moi, donc retires ce que tu as dit, tu es une dragon slayer, une ancienne mage puissante de Phantom Lord et maintenant de Fairy Tail et la cerise sur le gâteau, je serai toujours auprès de toi quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime.

Emue par ce que Gajil vient de lui réveler, elle se jeta doucement dans ses bras et celui-ci ressera pas trop fort son étreinte sur la jeune fille. Puis elle se retira lentement des bras du mage d'acier et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, cela l'avait manquer de l'embrasser mais comme ils n'étaient pas dans sa chambre à Fairy Hill, ils pouvaient pas plus en profiter mais quand ils seront seuls, ils appronfondiraient la chose. Ils rompirent doucement le baiser et Gajil aida Kamiiyu à se relever puis la soutena pour rejoindre les autres mages qui parlaient des plans d'attaque. Soudain, Gajil se souvint d'une chose qui lui paressait urgent à dire :

-Au fait, tu sais que tu as failli...t'écraser sur le sol où...

-Oui avant qu'Iwan me lâche dans le vide, j'avais évaluer vite fait la situation et j'en ai conclut que je n'en ressortirais pas vivante. Mais mes sens me disaient que je n'étais pas morte donc quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé de justesse, donc je te remercie...

-Je te coupe, c'est pas moi qui t'es sauvée, cette fois..., répliqua Gajil navré.

-Hein ? Mais qui est-ce alors, Rogue, Totomaru ?

-Nan, j'pense pas que tu me crois mais...c'était Jett.

-N...non, c'est...il...m'a réelement sauvé ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-Ouais, moi aussi j'ai été surpris mais si il n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais plus là et moi je serais malheureux.

-Conduis-moi à lui, je veux le remercier.

-Ok.»

Gajil emmena Kamiiyu vers l'équipe Shadow Gear qui discutait avec Kanna, Macao, Rogue et Wakaba et quand la mage des cartes vit la dragon slayer, elle s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre et de lui prendre les mains. Elle commança à parler :

«-Kamiiyu ! Je crains que je me suis pas présentée, je suis Kanna Alperona, ravie de te connaître, en ce qui concerne Raven Tail tu peux compter sur Macao, Wakaba et moi-même pour te venger !

-Je te remercie beaucoup Kanna mais je compte bien me venger aussi, hors de question de vous laisser toute la castagne, déclara Kamiiyu tout en souriant.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre et si tu aura besoin de moi, je te donne cette carte, je viendrais t'aider au coup tu aurais de trop gros ennuis.»

Kanna lui donna une carte où il était inscrit «Help Kanna» la dragon slayer la remercia infiniment pour ce geste et se dirigea vers Jett qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle hésita un peu mais elle fut dévancée par Levy qui la remarqua et l'invita à se joindre à eux :

«-Kamiiyu ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir sur pied, ça va ?

-Oui si on veut, si je n'aurai pas tout ses bandages ça serait mieux mais bon, je fais avec, je...

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là donc moi et Droy, on vous laisse tout les deux, à tout à l'heure !»

-A plus, répondit Kamiiyu»

La dragon slayer étant maintenant seule avec le mage de vitesse lança la conversation :

«-Jett...je voulais te remercier infiniment pour m'avoir sauver la vie, mais étant donné que je t'ai fait souffrir lorsque...

-Stop ! Levy m'a fait entendre raison et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menacé alors que tu n'avais pas le moral, donc s'il te plaît, pardonne moi.

Kamiiyu le prit amicalement dans ses bras et lui répliqua :

-Tu es pardonné vu que tu m'as sauvé la vie, donc maintenant devenons amis d'accord ?

Jett se retira de l'étreinte et lui un clin d'oeil qui signifiait que sa réponse était oui et il ajouta :

-Si tu veux chanter, c'est quand tu veux.»

A cette remarque, Kamiiyu souria et laissa Jett rejoindre ses amis. Mais soudain, Kamiiyu fut prise d'un vertige et faillit tomber sans le soutien du jeune dragon slayer de l'ombre qui la rattrapa de justesse en lui lançant :

«-Ça va Kamiiyu ? S'inquièta Rogue.

-Je...ça va, mais je pense que je suis un peu lourde pour toi donc amènes moi jusqu'à Gajil et ça ira mieux, s'il te plaît Rogue.

-Bien sûr.»

Le jeune marcha tout en soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait Kamiiyu qui sentait une douleur sur son ventre mais décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. Quand Gajil vit le dragon slayer de l'ombre avec son éclaireuse, il se précipita vers eux mais quand il s'approcha de Kamiiyu, le symbole qu'elle avait sur son ventre semblait prendre vie, il crut halluciner mais comme il fut devant Kamiiyu, il s'apperçut que c'était réel et demanda :

«-Dis moi, Kamiiyu t'aurais pas mal au ventre ?

-Je dois avouer que ça me brûle mais c'est sur ma peau que j'ai mal, c'est pas à l'interieur, répondit la dragon slayer.

-Euh c'est normal que le symbole prenne vie ? Demanda Rogue en frissonant.

-Mmhh...venez, on va voir Makarov, ptet qu'il saura lui. Ah, attends je vais te porter Kamiiyu.

-Pas la peine, je...

-Discutes pas.»

Gajil prit la dragon slayer de foudre dans ses bras et se dépêcha avec Rogue de rejoindre Makarov. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès des autres mages, ils regardèrent le ciel. Ne savant pas quoi faire d'autre, les trois dragons slayer les imitèrent et virent avec horreur que le ciel n'était pas de couleur naturel, le ciel était couvert et sombre mais les nuages n'étaient pas gris, mais rouge sombre comme le sang et ils remarquèrent que le symbole que des nuage formaient, était le même que Kamiiyu avait sur son ventre. Makarov qui ne se rappelait plus de sa signification se rappela soudain qu'il s'agissait du symbole du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Zeref. Ne savant ce qu'il allait ce passé, le maître de Fairy Tail et ses mages entendirent Iwan prononcé une incantation :

«-Nous souhaitons vous invoquer, ô grand seigneur Zeref, le plus puissant mage noir depuis 400 ans, répondez à notre appel.»

Fairy Tail était sous le choc, Iwan voulait faire réssuciter le plus meurtrier de tout les hommes et plus il était immortel. Mais pourquoi voulait-il le faire revivre ? Voulait-il que l'apocalypse règne de nouveau ? A l'avis de Makarov, il voulait les réduire à néant avec Zeref, cela s'annonçait mal, même très mal, comment allaient-ils sauver leur peau face à un Immortel ?

_A suivre..._


	8. Que faire ?

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Que faire ?

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient sous le choc. Ce qu'ils voyaient les terrifiaient, même Gajil et Luxus qui n'avait jamais trop peur, tremblaient devant ça. Le symbole du mage noir Zeref flottait au dessus de la guilde de Raven Tail et la couleur rouge sang que le ciel avait adopté donnait ça encore plus effrayant. Mais au bout d'un moment qui paraissait trop calme pour Makarov et ses mages, des éclairs noirs jaillisèrent du ciel et la foudre tombait sur le plus balcon de la guilde clandestine. Le maître de Fairy Tail espéra que ses éclairs aient touché Iwan et ses sbires mais une boule violette les entouraient donc c'était raté. Pour la première fois, Makarov ne savait pas quoi faire, si ils restaient, ils devraient battre un Immortel mais ils détruiraient Raven Tail et si ils partaient, Zeref serait de retour et Iwan l'utiliserait pour détruire Fairy Tail et provoqué encore une fois le chao sur Fiore. Que faire ? Risquer la vie de ses enfants ? Non jamais de plus, Erza n'était toujours pas revenue avec Natsu, Grey et Lucy, Gildarts n'était pas revenu depuis deux ans de sa mission centenaire et c'est pas maintenant qu'il va se ramener et Mistgun était introuvable, il ne restait donc que Luxus en mage de rang-S. Mais il y avait aussi les mages qui venaient de recruter, Gajil, Jubia et Totomaru pouvaient accomplir des missions de classe supérieure mais il hésitait et décida qu'il vallait mieux attendre qu'Erza rentre avec Natsu, avec cinq dragons slayer dans ses angs face à un du côté d'Iwan, il aurait une chance de vaincre déjà le maître de Raven Tail mais Iwan avaitt aussi des mages capables d'accomplir des S-quest. La lutte serait acharnée mais si il ne tentait pas, le le mal régnerait sur tout le royaume. Makarov grimpa sur un petit rocher qui le faisait un peu grandir et qui le mettait en valeur pour annoncer sa décision :

«-Mes enfants, j'ai bien réfléchis et je décide que l'on revienne à la guilde pour renforcer nos troupes pour attaquer Raven Tail.

-Me dis pas que tu abandonnes maintenant le vieux ! S'exclama Luxus.

-Oui, je sais Luxus, tu veux le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait subir à Kamiiyu mais on doit se replier, avec Natsu et Erza on aura plus de chance de le remporter contre Iwan et ses mages, répliqua Makarov.

-Eh, j'ai une question, intervena Gajil.

-Je t'écoute mon garçon.

-C'est quoi ce symbole dans le ciel et que m...euh...Kamiiyu a sur le ventre ?

-Ce symbole représente Zeref, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et il est de retour même si il vivait il y a 400 ans.

-Comment c'est possible qu'un mec puisse vivre aussi longtemps ? Demanda Rogue.

-C'est un Immortel, gamin, répondit Makarov.

-Comment on est censé vaincre un Immortel ? Demanda Jett.

-Le problème Jett c'est que personne ne peut vaincre un Immortel, expliqua Levy.

-Ça me paraît logique, remarqua Droy.

-Ouais c'est vrai, répliqua le mage de vitesse.

-Bon revenons-en à notre principal sujet, les enfants, rentrons à Fairy Tail.

-Si c'est ce que tu désires, le vieux, allons-y, annonça le dragon slayer de foudre.

-Oui, je n'ai pas de regret.»

Le maître de Fairy Tail descendit de son petit rocher et fit signe aux mages de le suivre. Kamiiyu s'apprêtait à les suivre quand soudain la terre trembla et elle se retourna vers la plus haute tour de Raven Tail pour voir un immense éclair noir s'abattre sur le balcon où se trouvait Iwan et vit une silhouette humaine apparaître. Elle essaya de voir à quoi ressemblait le mage noir, il avait des cheveux noir, des yeux rouges, une robe noire bordée or et une toge blanche, attendez...cheveux noirs, yeux rouges, toge blanche...oh my god...celui qu'elle avait vu sur le dos d'Achnologia, celui qui avait ordonner de tuer tout les dragons et celui qui poignardait les dragons slayer pendant leur sommeil, était là peut être pas devant ses yeux mais bien présents. Ayant constaté que Kamiiyu ne les suivaient pas, Gajil et Rogue la rejoingnirent mais la jeune fille n'avait pas senti arriver les deux dragons slayer et sursauta quand Gajil lui prit une de ses mains. Surpris de son geste, le mage d'acier lui demanda :

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Kamiiyu, t'as vu un fantôme ?

-No...non, euh allons-y, excusez-moi, je me suis pas apreçue qu'on partait.

-Mouais, tu caches quelque chose toi non ?

-Moi ? Non, pas du tout.

-Hey, Gajil, Kamiiyu allons-y, intervena Rogue qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

-Ouais on arrive, répondit Gajil.»

Gajil regarda Kamiiyu dans les yeux et su que quelque chose l'avais troubler, il lui demanderait lorsqu'ils seront seuls tout les deux à Fairy Hill. Les deux dragons slayer rejoingnirent Rogue et rattrapaient leur retard par rapport aux mages. Après 30 minutes de marche en descente, les mages virent enfin la gare de Norea (nda : Nom complètement inventé) et s'empressèrent d'entrer dans le train qui les reconduisait chez eux. Les quatre anciens mages de Phantom Lord s'asseyèrent dans un compartiment avec Rogue mais il n'y avait de la place que pour quatre mais la dragon slayer proposa au jeune dragon slayer de l'ombre se s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour qu'ils ne soient pas tout seul. Il accepta mais fut rouge de gêne par ce contact et crut que Gajil allait l'engueler pour ça mais celui-ci ne répliqua pas une fois mais le mage de feu brisa le silence :

«-Vous vous rendez compte que...le mage noir le plus puissant est de retour parmi les vivants.

-Oui, c'est effrayant, répliqua Jubia.

-Je me demande comment a fait Iwan pour le ramener à la vie, se demanda Rogue.»

Kamiiyu, elle ne répondit pas, elle était terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et ça Gajil le vit sur son visage. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence et lorsque les mages arrivèrent à la guilde de Magnolia, la dragon slayer s'empressa d'aller voir vers le nord pour voir si on voyait le ciel de couleur sang, elle ne vit juste qu'un nuage de cette couleur et pria pour que le ciel ne devienne pas comme ça ici. Makarov annonça que Kamiiyu et toutes les autres filles étaient autorisées à retourner à Fairy Hill tandis que les garçons et le maître réflichiraient comment approcher Raven Tail avec un Immortel qui occupait aussi les lieux. Les mages se séparaient donc mais Gajil regarda la dragon slayer de foudre et Makarov lui donna la permission d'aller avec elle. Le maître remarqua que des filles comme Levy, Biska, Laki, Kanna et Mirajane ne voulait pas aller à leurs dortoirs, il les invita donc à joindre les garçons pour les plans d'attaques. Pendant ce temps, Kamiiyu et Jubia allèrent dans leur chambre suivies de leurs petits amis qui avaient demander à Rogue d'aller avec les autres garçons pour après qu'ils leur explique l'offensive. Kamiiyu s'asseya sur son lit et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine mais ne pleurait pas, pas encore une fois. Elle sentie que le mage d'acier s'approchait avec le mage de feu, mais ne changea pas de position pour autant. Mais elle avait oublier un gros détail, elle avait le symbole de son meurtrier sur son ventre et il ne voulait pas partir. Quelques secondes plus tard le mage d'acier se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre et entra le plus doucement possible et lorqu'il vit son éclaireuse dans ses pensées, il la rejoingnit sur le lit, l'embrassant à l'embouchure des lèvre par la même occasion. Elle avait fait la même chose lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'hôtel donc normal qui lui fasse la même chose pour qu'elle revienne dans leur monde. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard rubis de Gajil qui la regardait sans être furieux mais on dirait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose et ce que qu'il fit :

«-Tu es vraiment sûre que tu vas bien, ma Kami ?

Là, elle craquait, elle s'effondra en larme sur le torse du mage d'acier et lui dit ce qu'elle avait découvert :

-Non, ça ne vas pas du tout, tu sais le mec qui nous a poignarder en rêve, c'est lui, c'est Zeref le mage noir.

-Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-il tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu as bien remarquer que je ne vous suivais pas tout à l'heure, eh bien, c'était parce que je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le mage noir et quand je l'ai vu, mon souffle s'est coupé et tu es arrivé au même moment.

-C'est...flippant de savoir qu'il...qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts, ce mec.

-A mon avis, il n'était pas mort mais endormi, si Levy a dit que personne ne pouvait vaincre un Immortel, c'est que c'est vrai.

-Ouais, aller, repose-toi, t'en à besoin.

-Oui mais je voudrais quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu restes avec moi, s'il te plaît.

-Mais...oui que je vais rester et pas le peine de dire «s'il te plaît» je resterai toujours avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-...Je sais, mais maintenant que l'autre est revenu, j'ai peur d'être seule comme je l'ai été à Raven Tail.

-Tu ne le seras pas, je t'aime.»

Il embrassa tendrement Kamiiyu qui lui répondit et elle s'allongea sur le dos mais le mage d'acier avait mit un de ses bras en dessous d'elle et elle se retrouva coller contre son torse. Le dragon slayer décida d'enlever sa tunique pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et pour la mage de la foudre, elle regrette pas ce geste venant de lui. Elle se blottit contre lui, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal. Gajil l'embrassa sur le front et posa sa tête sur ce dernier, ne bougea plus et s'endormit avec Kamiiyu. Pendant ce temps, à Raven Tail, la soif de sang régnait et Iwan commença à expliquer ses plans à ses mages pour détruire Fairy Tail. Lumen Histoire l'interessait toujours mais sa première volonté était de détruire la guilde de son père pour s'être foutu de sa gueule. Quant aux mages de Fairy Tail, ils ne savaient pas encore comment se battre contre Raven Tail mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient vite trouver des solution, le temps pressait !


	9. Mauvaise idée

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Mauvaise idée

Kamiiyu ne reposa pas avec Gajil qui dormait comme un loir, même si elle devait avec ce qu'elle avait vécu à Raven Tail. Elle réflichissait à un moyen de défense contre Iwan et sa guilde qui allait attaqué d'un instant à l'autre avec en plus le plus grand mage noir qui n'ait jamais existé, Zeref. Elle avait pensé à quelque chose mais Gajil lui en n'empêcherait, si Zeref voulait tuer tout les dragons slayer, Kamiiyu serait prête à lui donner sa vie en échange de celles des mages de Fairy Tail. Elle se sentait responsable de ses évènements et elle voulait se racheter avant que cela ne devienne le chao, n'y réflichissant plus, elle quitta pour la dernière fois l'étreinte du dragon slayer d'acier et s'installa au bureau de sa chambre et prit de quoi écrire. Pendant qu'elle rédigeait son «testament», elle ne put s'empêcher des larmes de tristesses et qui tombèrent sur sa lettre. Ayant fini d'écrire, elle se dirigea vers Gajil, lui prit doucement une de ses mains et la mit autour d'un de ses poignet. Comme elle l'espérait, il pressa légèrent sa poigne et quand il la deserra, une menotte d'acier entoura le poignet de Kamiiyu, elle voulait au moins un souvenir de lui. Sur ce, elle quitta sa chambre sous une cape avec capuche et malheureusement elle tomba sur Rogue et celui se demanda pourquoi elle quitta sa chambre encapuchaunée. Il l'interpella en chuchotant :

«-Tu vas où Kamiiyu ?

-Oh, je vais prendre l'air, mmhh dis moi tu n'aurais pas un sabre sur toi ?

-Si tu veux que je te le prête ?

-Oui je voudrais bien.

-D'accord, tiens.

Rogue donna son sabre avec sa ceinture et Kamiiyu l'accrocha à sa taille et lança :

-Merci Rogue, au revoir.

-A plus tard.»

Ayant pour la dernière fois entendu sa voix et croyant qu'il allait la revoir, Kamiiyu étouffa ses sanglots, sortit de Fairy Hill et se dirigea vers la forêt de Magnolia. Arrivée, à l'entrée de la forêt, elle marcha enfin elle essaya car avec tout le chemin qu'elle venait de faire avec ses blessures, elle était essouflé et avait mal mais à peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre des forces qu'elle vit un homme à quelques mètre d'elle. Quand elle vit le visage de l'inconnu, son cœur arrêta de battre, c'était Jun mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aller au mieux et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'effondra et ne se releva pas. Contrairement à ce qu'on croyait, elle ne vint pas le secourir, elle voulait le voir crever pour ce qui lui avait fait subir à Raven Tail, mais avant de l'achever, elle l'entendit l'appeler :

«-Kami...Kamiiyu...

-...

-Je...je...je t'en...supplie...aide...

-QUOI ?! TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE T'AIDES APRES CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT SUBIR, TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, JUN !

-Je...je voulais...pas...

-TROP TARD POUR LES REMORDS !

-Il...arrive...

-DE QUI TU PARLES ?!

-Ze...Zeref...il...nous a...tous tué, même mon maître...avoua Jun.

-Tu...dis vrai ? Demanda Kamiiyu terrorisée par ses aveux.

Jun hocha la tête et ferma les yeux et ne les ouvrits plus.

-Paix à son âme, Jun Claec et que Dieu lui pardonne tout ses crimes, cita la dragon slayer.»

Kamiiyu décida d'attendre le mage noir ici pour en finir.

Du côté de Gajil qui dormait encore, Rogue décida d'agir. Il entra dans la chambre du mage d'acier mais ne savais pas comment le réveiller. Le jeune dragon slayer n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à la solution que Gajil se réveilla et croisa le regard de son disciple qui avait l'ait très inquiet. Le dragon slayer d'acier s'empressa de lui demander :

«-Pourquoi tu fais cte tête, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

-T'as pas remarqué qui manquait quelqu'un à côté de toi ?

-Kamiiyu ? Bah quelle question, elle est...

Gajil toucha le lit dans son dos et sentit le vide, aussitôt il se retourna pour voir la vérité en face, elle n'était plus là.

-Elle est partie, termina Rogue.

-Où ?! S'empressa de demander Gajil.

-J'sais pas mais elle a mon sabre en tout cas.

-Faut la retrouver, réveilles Toto et Jubia, j'me prépare.

-Ok j'y vais.

-Et préviens le vieux et les autres.

-Oui !

Gajil prit ses affaires sur la chaise du bureau et quand il était sur le point de mettre sa tunique, il vit une lettre sur la table, et elle lui était adressé, sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

_Gajil, je veux que tu me pardonnes d'être partie comme ça sans rien dire, mais si nous voulons que le chao ne règne pas de nouveau sur le royaume, je devais agir surtout que c'est en grande partie de ma faute ce qui nous arrive, je suis désolée pour ça. Si je suis partie, c'est pour ton bien et pour le bien des autres, je n'ai fait que pourrir ta vie et ceux de nos amis, donc je pense qu'il est grand pour moi de m'en aller de ce monde. Il vaut mieux sacrifier un vie que des milliards. Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas si je te dis de ne pas me chercher, mais je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais si par malheur, je me trouverai en face de Zeref, tu y passeras aussi et je n'en ai pas envie car je veux continuer de veiller sur toi après ma mort. Mais je veux que tu saches que ta rencontre à boulversé ma vie, j'ai pas osé de te le dire mais, dès la première fois où je t'ai vu, j'ai eu tout de suite un faible mais va savoir pourquoi, enfin, tout ça pour te dire, je t'aime mon iron man, on pourrait même dire, je t'adore. Portes toi bien et veilles sur les autres. _

_Ps pour Rogue(à lui dire):Deviens un puissant dragon slayer de l'ombre et veilles sur Gajil._

_Ps pour Jubia et Totomaru : Vivez heureux, je vous le souhaites vraiment, prenez soin de vous._

_Ps pour la Team Shadow Gear : Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait souffrir, Jett, vous auriez gagné du temps si tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé, tu as risqué ta vie pour rien, j'en suis confuse, vivez votre vie à fond._

_Ps pour Maître Makarov et le reste de la guilde : Je vous remercie de m'avoir intégrer dans cette guilde, c'est la meilleure qui puisse existé, bonne continuation._

_ Kamiiyu._

Ne sachant pas quoi dire et faire devant cette lettre, Gajil se laissa tomber sur le lit, tête dans l'oreiller retenant des larmes de couler car il les sentaient arriver. Il avait vu des marques d'eau sur la lettre, ça voulait dire que son éclaireuse avait pleurer et pas qu'un peu. Gajil ne souhaitant pas qu'elle le quitte comme ça, il enfila sa tunique, matérialisa un couteau dans sa main sortit par la fenêtre. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et rejoingnit la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Il déposa la lettre sous le nez de Makarov et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu sous les regards interrogatifs des mages. Il se dirigea maintenant vers la forêt de Magnolia car il avait sentit l'odeur de Kamiiyu et espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

De son côté, Kamiiyu attendait toujours le mage noir de pied ferme mais la peur la gagnait aussi et c'est à ce moment que Zeref s'approcha de la jeune fille par derrière et commança à parler :

«-Que fait une jeune fille comme vous ici ? Demanda-t-il à Kamiiyu.

En entendant sa voix aussi prêt, la dragon slayer frissona d'effroi et tout son courage se dissipa.

-Si vous ne partez pas, vous allez devoir subir ma colère et je ne le souhaite pas sinon vous subirez le même sort que lui, dit Zeref en montrant Jun du doigt.

-Je...je voudrais vous proposez un marché, seigneur Zeref.

-Quel genre ?

-Tuez moi au lieu de Fairy Tail.

-Pourquoi voulez vous vous sacrifiez ?

-Vous n'êtes pas intéressé de tuer une dragon slayer, celle qui suit justement ce garçon ?

-Vous êtes...une dragon slayer ?

-Oui c'est exact.

A cette annonce, les yeux paisibles et noirs de Zeref se colorèrent en rouge et une aura noire l'entoura.

-Ça change tout.

Zeref matérialisa le même poignard qui lui avait servi à poignarder les quatre premiers dragons slayer(Jun, Kamiiyu, Gajil et Rogue) mais Kamiiyu n'avait pas l'attention de se laisser abattre comme ça aussitôt elle lui lança un défi :

-J'ai pas l'attention de vous laissez me tuer aussi facilement, un duel à sabre et poignard, vous gagnez vous me tuez, je gagne vous disparessez, ça vous va ?

-C'est parfait commençons, la magie est autorisée !

-Ok.»

Donc un combat sans pitié commença entre le plus grand mage noir et la dragon slayer de foudre.

Gajil arriva à l'entrée de la forêt et sentit l'odeur de sa compagne. Il se remit à courir dans sa direction et sentit une autre odeur et celle-ci, il la détestait, celle de Jun. Mais quelque chose l'étonna, il y'avait comme un très puissant énergie maléfique dans l'air et quand il se rapprocha de cette énergie, il vit que la nature était morte. Il s'était dit «C'est quoi ce délire ?! Qui à fait...

oh non, pas lui, faut que je me grouille». Puis arriva à l'endroit où un combat se déroulait, il vit avec horreur que c'était Kamiiyu qui se battait contre Zeref. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider mais il savait qu'à eux deux, ils auraient une chance de blesser l'Immortel. Tout à coup, Gajil vit une chose au poignet de la dragon slayer, on aurait dit une menotte d'acier si c'était ça, il pourrait prévenir Kamiiyu qu'il était là avec elle. Il décida de tenter la chose, il matérialisa une menotte d'acier sur son poignet et au même moment, Kamiiyu qui venait d'esquiver une attaque, vit une lumière verte autour de sa menotte d'acier et elle comprit que Gajil était là. Elle voulait vérifier son hypothèse et pour ça elle poussa un «Hurlement du dragon» et Zeref se le prit de pleins fouet. Elle se retourna et vit le dragon slayer d'acier...pas content du tout. Il la prit par les épaules et la plaqua sur l'arbre le plus proche. Il mit une main sur la bouche de Kamiiyu pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre et commença à parler :

«-J'peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

-...

-Tu m'as foutu les jetons ! T'aurais pu crever ou pire ! Et toi tu me dis que tu veux mon bien bah c'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'avoir !

La dragon slayer était pétrifiée de peur par le regard pleins de rage du mage d'acier qui la fixait et elle ne put retenir ses larmes de remords, c'est sûr qu'elle s'en voulait mais c'était la seule solution.

-C'est pas ta faute tout ça, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu mourrais ?! T'as pensé à ça ?!

Voyant que c'était de sa faute qu'elle versait des larmes, Gajil s'en voulait de lui dire ça mais fallait que ça sorte. Il enleva sa main de la bouche de sa partenaire et celle qui la retenait à l'épaule pour la laisser s'exprimer mais celle-ci ne dit rien et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle se recroquevilla contre l'arbre et laissa couler ses larmes mais elle entendit des reniflements et leva aussitôt la tête pour voir que le mage d'acier laissa lui aussi couler des larmes. C'était la deuxième qu'elle le voyait pleurer et elle aimait pas ça, elle essaya de se lever avec l'aide de l'arbre sous les yeux de Gajil qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle risqua de s'approcher de lui et aussitôt, il la plaqua sur son torse et resserra son emprise sur Kamiiyu. Pas très surprise de ce geste, elle se blottit contre lui et croisa son regard rubis rougis par les larmes. Elle vit une larme couler sur la joue du mage d'acier, elle l'essuya avec finesse et en même temps, Gajil lui vola un baiser passioner auquel elle répondit. Mais ils ne devaient pas se déconcentrer, en face d'eux se trouvait un adversaire de taille et ils savaient pas si ils allaient réussir à le blesser ne serait-ce qu'une fois...

_A suivre..._


	10. La tension monte

Escapade en guilde clandestine

La tension monte

L'atmosphère devenait pesante avec le mage noir, les deux dragons slayer étaient encore enlacés mais cela n'empêcha pas Kamiiyu de réfléchir à un moyen de blesser Zeref. Le tuer étant impossible à cause son immortalité, il y 'avait qu'une solution pour le faire disparaître, il fallait l'assommer et pas qu'un peu. Avant de se retrouvé dans les bras de Gajil, la mage de foudre avait éloigné le mage noir avec un «hurlement du dragon» mais celui-ci revenait doucement vers eux. Les deux dragons slayers se regardèrent et détournèrent leur regard sur le mage noir qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Arrivé à quelques mètres des deux mages, Zeref se mit à parler :

«-Vous m'avez provoqué, vous allez subir ma colère comme ceux qui vous ont précédés, ils ont voulu me ramener à la vie alors que je n'était qu'endormi et je les ai tué car c'est à cause d'eux qu'une guerre a faillit éclaté.

-Il a..., commença Gajil.

-Oui...il a tué tout les mages de Raven Tail même Iwan, même Jun mais lui a réussi à marcher jusqu'ici pour lui échapper, malheureusement ses blessures ont prit le dessus sur lui et il en est mort, continua Kamiiyu.

-Tu es...Gajil Redfox, le dragon slayer d'acier, le troisième que je dois tuer après elle, répliqua Zeref en montrant Kamiiyu.

-J'te préviens qu'on va pas se laisser se faire tuer aussi facilement, le sombre, répliqua le mage d'acier.

-Ah et qu'est-ce deux dragons slayer dont une qui est blessée de partout peuvent faire contre un Immortel ?

-Oh, on peut faire...ça !

Gajil matérialisa un pilier d'acier et Kamiiyu comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne appui dessus et qu'elle lance une attaque pendant qu'elle sera dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle fut assez haut et au- dessus de Zeref, le mage d'acier inspira au même moment que la dragon slayer et envoyèrent leur attaque en même temps :

-HURLEMENT DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT, DU DRAGON D'ACIER !

Les deux sorts touchèrent en une parfaite synchronisation le mage noir et une boule d'énergie grise foncé avec des éclairs entoura Zeref. Mais ayant oubliée qu'elle était dans les airs, la loi de la gravité s'abattit sur Kamiiyu et retomba dans le vide mais heureusement le mage d'acier la rattrapa de justesse. Les deux dragons slayer se tournèrent vers leur adversaire et constatèrent que leur attaque ne lui avait rien fait même pas une égratignure.

-C'est lamentable, c'est tout que ce que sont capables des dragons slayer, ça me désole, voilà pourquoi je veux vous éliminer, vous êtes incapables de vous battre contre quelqu'un de puissants donc vous ne servez à rien.

-C'est...pas possible, ça lui a rien fait, répliqua Gajil.

-Pas étonnant, c'est pas un Immortel pour rien, mais si il attaque nous devons nous protéger, tes écailles d'acier tiendront le coup contre ses attaques au poignard ? Demanda Kamiiyu.

-Ouais j'pense mais toi comment tu vas t'protéger ?

-...Moi aussi j'ai des écailles mais pas que et je veux pas que tu me vois avec cette apparence, de plus Toneria m'avait dit de ne pas l'employé mais je crains que je dois l'utiliser.

-Et moi, tu crois que j'ai envie que tu me revois dans mes écailles ?

-Oui mais tu sais contrairement à ce qu'on pense, les écailles te vont à merveille et n'as que ça donc te plains pas.

-Bon bah allons-y alors.

Gajil matérialisa ses écailles qui lui recouvrit tout le corps et Kamiiyu quant à elle, s'agenouilla au sol, sortit le sabre de Rogue, mit le manche sur le sol à la verticale, la lame vers le haut. Le mage d'acier et Zeref constatèrent que le ciel devenait sombre et qu'un cercle magique jaune or planait dans le ciel au-dessus de la dragon slayer de foudre. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel, le tonnerre grondait et soudain la foudre tomba sur le cercle magique et des éclairs s'abattirent sur Kamiiyu et le sabre. Les éclairs sur le corps de la jeune fille laissaient place à des écailles dorés, ses mains et ses pieds devenaient de grosses pattes écailleuses et griffues, ses yeux devinrent orangés toujours avec les pupilles fendues et ses canines avaient un peu poussé. On pouvait voir sur les écailles qui lui recouvraient le ventre un cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ressemblait à celle de Luxus qui lui recouvrait l'œil droit. En voyant cette transformation, le mage d'acier ne sut quoi dire, elle était...assez effrayante pour être honnête mais lui aussi faisait peur dans cette apparence donc ce n'était pas le plus important. Zeref lui reste de marbre face aux transformation des mages de Fairy Tail et sans attendre qu'ils soient prêts, le mage noir se rua, poignard à la main sur les deux dragons slayer pour voir si leurs écailles étaient efficaces. Il se mit derrière les mages et donna un coup de poignard dans le dos du mage d'acier qui n'avait pas vu le coup.

-Pfff tu vois, même ton poignard peut rien cont...

Gajil parla trop vite car les écailles qui recouvraient son dos éclata sous le contact de la lame et à la place, une grosse plaie verticale qui lui barrait le dos. Sous le coup de la douleur, il s'écroula sur le ventre et ses écailles disparurent par la même occasion. Sans attendre qu'il se retourne, Kamiiyu fonça sur Zeref, sabre à la main et lui donna un coup dans le dos également pour calmer sa rage envers le mage noir. A la plus grande surprise de la dragon slayer, son attaque a fait son effet, elle vit une lignée plus foncée qui coloria son ensemble noir, c'était du sang. Mais avant qu'elle puisse crier victoire, Zeref fit volte-face et lança son poignard avant de s'écrouler de la même façon que Gajil. Le poignard atterrit à l'endroit même où se trouve le cœur de Kamiiyu sous ses écailles et comme son compagnon l'arme blanche passa à travers ses écailles. La dragon slayer tomba sur le dos, ses écailles disparaissant au passage. Le mage noir n'ayant qu'une parole disparut dans un nuage noir laissant les deux dragon slayer seuls et grièvement blessés enfin surtout Kamiiyu. Gajil n'ayant que le dos ensanglanté, il rampa jusqu'à la mage de foudre qui haletait, le mage d'acier crut revoir la même scène d'il y a quelques jours dans le QG de Phantom Lord sauf que cette fois s'était le plus grand mage noire qui n'est jamais existé pas un des dix mages sacré qui l'avait une fois de plus poignardée. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, lui prit une main et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche.

-T'as...t'as...vraiment pas chance, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me vois avec un...un poignard, je...je...suis la pire des petites...amies, haleta Kamiiyu.

-Nan, dis pas ça ste plaît, répliqua le mage d'acier en pressa davantage la main de sa partenaire qui commençait à devenir pâle.

-Je...je..., souffla-t-elle.

-Tu ?

-Je t'adore..., dit-elle dans un dernier souffle.

La dragon slayer ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

-Nan, arrêtes tes conneries, fais pas l'imitation de la morte là, Kami, eh ho...

Pas réponse.

-Non, c'est impossible pas encore, non, NNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Le cri de désespoir du mage d'acier se fit entendre jusqu'à la guilde de Fairy Tail où il y régnait un silence de mort, après que le maître ai eu lu la lettre d'adieu de Kamiiyu, toutes les filles eurent les larmes aux yeux mais Jubia était la plus désespérée. Rogue lui s'était laissé tombé sur les genoux et pleura en silence. Totomaru soutenait sa compagne du mieux qu'il pouvait car lui aussi était triste. Mais quand Rogue ainsi que Luxus (les dragons slayer ayant une ouïe fine ) eurent un mauvais pressentiment, aussitôt le maître, la bande à Raijin, la Team Shadow Gear, Jubia, Totomaru et Rogue se mirent en route pour la forêt de Magnolia. Grâce à leur odorat les dragons slayer de foudre et d'ombre trouvèrent vite la trace de Kamiiyu et Gajil mais quand ils les virent au loin, les deux anciens mages de Phantom Lord, s'empressèrent d'aller à leur rencontre. Et Jubia vit sa meilleure amie encore dans cet état, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser tomber tout en pleurant. Le maître et les autres arrivant aux côtés du mage d'acier et de la mage de foudre, il ne savait que faire mais il tenta quelque chose :

-Jett, va chercher Polyussica et dépêches-toi même si j'ai pas besoin de te le dire.

-Oui maître, répondit le mage de vitesse.

Jett partit, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la guérisseuse espérant qu'elle pourra encore sauver la vie de la jeune fille. Ne savant pas quoi faire, Makarov demanda à Gajil ce qui s'était passé même si le maître savait qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler :

-Gajil, que s'est-il passé ?

-..., Zeref..., répondit simplement le mage d'acier avant de s'évanouir.

-Gajil !

En voyant la cause de son évanouissement, le maître se demanda qui lui avait fait ça, Zeref l'aurait tué, ça pouvait pas être lui, à moins que...non, et puis une question vint à l'esprit de Makarov, où était la guilde de Raven Tail ? Peu importe, le plus important, c'était de sauver la dragon slayer de foudre et de soigner le mage d'acier.

Un peu plus tard, Jett revenait avec Polyussica. Le mage de vitesse ayant expliqué la situation à la guérisseuse, elle avait prit le nécessaire mais elle ignorait si ses soins suffiront pour faire revivre Kamiiyu. Voyant encore la dragon slayer dans cet état, Polyussica avait une mine triste, elle ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas ça non plus, être de nouveau seul ne plaîrait pas à Gajil. Lui et elle étaient liés et si l'un d'entre eux mourraient, l'autre serait complètement anéanti. La guérisseuse s'agenouilla auprès de Kamiiyu, demanda aux mages de la laisser seule, supposant que l'inquiètude n'était pas bonne pour la guérison et commença les soins. Elle commança à enlever l'arme du cœur de la jeune fille mais celle-ci avait réouvert son ancienne plaie et ça s'était infecté. La guérisseuse eut du mal à désinfecté la plaie sans toucher l'organe mais il parvint. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à recoudre, c'était la chose que Polyussica fit le plus rapidement. Enfin, elle eut fini avec Kamiiyu, maintenant elle devait s'occupé de Gajil, sa blessure était peut être grande, elle était moins profonde. Elle désinfecta la blessure dans le silence car la dernière fois que la guérisseuse avait désinfecté le mage d'acier celui-ci n'avait pas arrêter de se geindre. C'était bien mieux quand il était endormi en conclut-elle. Maintenant, elle donna des indications au maître et aux mages présents :

-La jeune fille a eu beaucoup de chance encore une fois, transportez là jusqu'à l'infirmerie et laissa se reposer, elle en a beaucoup besoin. Quand à lui pareil, il a eu un grand choc, bien que ça m'étonne de sa part, allongez le sur le ventre afin qu'il ne se plaigne pas dès son réveil qu'il a mal au dos. Je viendrais voir la jeune fille si elle survie.

-Comment ça si elle survie ? Demanda Makarov inquiet.

-Elle a perdu énormément de sang et lui aussi. Mais ce que j'ai fait à la jeune fille est assez risqué. Comme tu le sais, le poignard que José lui avait planté était injecté de poison, il y a peu j'ai trouvé l'antidote, je lui ai injecté dans le sang mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais si son sang le refuse...elle mourra, mais il y a de faibles chances que cela se produise. Sur ce, je vous quitte, prenez très soin d'eux.

La guérisseuse quitta les mages de Fairy Tail, retournant à ses occupations. Le maître demanda à Luxus de porter la jeune fille jusqu'à la guilde et à Fried et Bixrow de s'occuper de Gajil. Les mages se mirent en route. En voyant leur nouvelle recrue dans cet état, les mages étant resté à la guilde eurent le souffle coupé. Que s'était-il passé dans la forêt ? Personne ne la savait à part les deux blessés. Pour le savoir il faudra attendre leurs réveil. Mais quand allaient-ils se réveillés . Personne ne pouvait le dire...

_A suivre..._


	11. Retour à la normale ?

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Retour à la normale ?

Cela faisait maintenant 1 journée que les deux dragons slayer étaient dans le coma. Leurs amis ne savaient pas quoi faire, le maître désespérait en gros tout allait mal. Selon Polyussica, ils ont besoin de repos mais étant robuste Gajil aurait dû se réveiller. Pour la mage de foudre, c'était compréhensif, mais la guérisseuse se souvint que Kami n'avait eu besoin que de quelques heures pour se remettre à bouger lorsque José l'avait poignardé. C'était étrange mais Polyussica avait aussi injecté un antidote et elle avait prévenu les mages de Fairy Tail qu'il y'aurait des effets secondaires, peut être que ce coma en était un...ou peut être pas. Les mages ne savant pas quoi faire, se relayait pour veiller sur leurs deux blessés, espérant qu'ils se réveilleraient. Tout était calme à la guilde à part que la Team Natsu soit revenue, tout était normal jusqu'à ce soir où le sommeil de Kami s'agita. Elle tremblait, elle avait de la fièvre et elle gesticulait dans tout les sens quant à Gajil, il restait calme. Ce soir c'était Jubia, Totomaru et Rogue qui étaient de garde et affolée par les agitements de sa meilleure amie, elle quitta les deux garçons pour prévenir le maître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Makarov entra dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de Jubia et s'avança vers la dragon slayer. Il lui prit une main pour lui prendre son poul et constata que son cœur faisait des battements irréguliers, c'était anormal, il décida de demander de l'aide à Polyussica qui était justement venue pour voir Kamiiyu. La guérisseuse entra dans l'infirmerie et sentie une présence maléfique dans la pièce. Elle s'empressa de toucher le front de la jeune fille qui était brûlant de fièvre et au contact de la peau de Kami, la guérisseuse constata qu'elle était gelée. Pas bon du tout ça. Mais tout à coup, la dragon slayer se mit à murmurer des paroles en l'air.

«-Non...je...veux pas mourir...Zeref...non..., murmura Kami.

-Mmhh, Zeref..., pensa Polyussica.

-A quoi penses tu ? Tu crois qu'il lui a lancé un sort où une malédiction ? Demanda Makarov inquiet.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais je crains que son sommeil soit de nouveau agité, répondit la guérisseuse.

-Euh...dame Polyussica, c'est normal que Kami sourit et qu'une aura noire l'entoure ? Demanda Jubia effrayée.

La guérisseuse observa la dragon slayer constata que les propos de Jubia étaient vrais et cela inquièta beaucoup Polyussica qui ne savait pas quoi faire face cette situation. Le mieux s'était d'attendre ce qui allait se passer car ce comportement n'était que le début de la crise. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kami ouvrit les yeux mais ils n'étaient pas verts, ils étaient grenats et l'un d'eux avait le symbole de Zeref et commença à parler sauf que...sa voix n'était pas comme d'habitude, on dirait celle d'un serpent.

-Je suis de retour...moi le plus grand mage qui n'ai jamais existé, bientôt le chao régnera de nouveau sur terre, Achnologia va bientôt revenir. Tout les dragons sont maintenant blessés et loin de s'en remettre. Vous les humains vous n'échapperez pas ma colère...

Elle finit son discours et retomba lourdement sur le matelas et se ré-endormit. Le maître et la guérisseuse furent sous le choc en entendant cette annonce, Jubia, Totomaru et Rogue également.

-Polyussica, as-tu les moyens de..., commença Makarov.

-Non, le coupa-t-elle, je ne peux rien faire pour ça, mais il faut impérativement que quelqu'un soit dans cette pièce pour la surveiller. Elle pourrait faire un geste mal placé.

-Mmhh, d'accord, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit des costauds qui veillent sur elle, je vais demandé à Erza de prendre la relève, reposez vous et préparez vous à craindre le pire, annonça le maître aux anciens mages de Phantom Lord et du jeune dragon slayer.

-D'accord, j'espère qu'on la reverra en forme, bientôt, déclara Jubia.

-Ouais, depuis l'affrontement contre José, la malchance s'abat sur elle, Raven Tail, Zeref, ça fait beaucoup, remarqua Totomaru.

-C'est clair, ajouta Rogue.

-Bon, je vais vous demander de quitter cette infirmerie, votre inquiétude n'est pas bonne pour sa guérison et amenez Erza, annonça la guérisseuse.

-D'accord, prenez soin d'elle, dame Polyussica, dit Jubia tout en quittant la pièce avec regret.

-Comme ci j'allais la laisser tomber, rétorqua la guérisseuse.

Les mages sortis, Erza arriva tout de suite après et le maître et la guérisseuse lui expliquèrent la situation. Celle-ci compréhensive, prit une chaise et la plaça à côté du lit de Kami commençant à veiller sur elle. Et dire qu'elles s'étaient battues, enfin la dragon slayer n'était pas vraiment elle-même, mais ce combat avait été interrompu par la chute de Makarov. Elles et les autres mages avaient dû se replier et Erza avait dû abandonner son affrontement entre la dragon slayer de foudre qui l'avait narguer. Mais lors de son combat contre José, elle fut choquée que le maître de Phantom Lord aie tué une de ses mages juste parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le mage d'acier et qu'il était entrain de se vider de son sang. Quand son maître lui a expliquer que Kami n'était pas elle même pendant cette bataille, elle a tout de suite voulu l'aider et Titania vit qu'elle avait bien fait d'aider Kami, elle était faite pour être membre de Fairy Tail.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mirajane fit interruption dans l'infirmerie avec un plateau à la main où se trouvait quelques en-cas au cas ou les dragons slayer se réveilleraient. Elle repartit de suite car elle avait du travail, sinon elle serait restée avec plaisir. Les heures passèrent et les deux mages ne s'étaient toujours pas éveillés. Erza en avait profité pour se reposer un peu. Mauvaise idée. Pourquoi ? Parce que la dragon slayer se réveilla, ses yeux n'étaient pas revenus normaux mais le signe de Zeref avait disparut, légère amélioration. Kami se redressa, regarda sans intérêt les alentours et se leva sans s'en rendre compte. On pouvait dire qu'elle était somnambule mais les yeux ouverts, c'était bizarre, elle avait plus l'apparence d'un zombie que d'un somnambule. Elle prit le couteau qu'il y avait sur le plateau qu'avait amené Mirajane et quitta la pièce avec. Il commençait à se faire tard, il restait encore la Team Natsu, la Team Shadow Gear, Jubia, Totomaru qui fut «ravi» de revoir le dragon slayer de feu, Rogue, Kanna, Macao, Luxus, Mirajane, Elfman, la maître et Polyussica. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas s'approcher d'eux et les mages se mirent sur leurs gardes mais quand ils virent Kami s'approcher, ils furent rassurés et surpris surtout de la voir. Polyussica n'était pas tranquille, ce n'était pas normal, ses pas n'étaient réguliers et quand Rogue la vit, il voulut aller à sa rencontre mais Luxus lui en empêcha car il remarqua lui aussi un truc de pas net. Le jeune dragon slayer regarda le mage de foudre avec de l'incompréhension, pourquoi il l'empêchait d'aller accueillir sa grande amie ? Quand Kami arriva à la lumière, il comprit la raison de l'intervention de Luxus, la dragon slayer de foudre ne se comportait pas normalement et quand Rogue vit le couteau dans sa main, il eut des frissons dans le dos. Avec le silence de mort qui régnait, ça faisait penser à une scène de film d'horreur, genre tout est calme puis tout à coup, il y a un crime. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers ses amis, Kami se dirigea vers un mur et utilisa le couteau pour graver ce que son esprit lui disait d'écrire. Surpris, les mages se dirigèrent derrière elle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, ils virent l'écriture et Levy étant toujours là essaya de traduire les premières phrases. Mais, pour la première depuis très longtemps, la linguiste ne réussi pas à comprendre. Elle ne connaissait pas cette langue. Natsu lui aussi jeta un coup d'oeil et à la surprise générale il réussi à comprendre.

-C'est la langue des...dragons, avoua-t-il.

-Comment tu..., commença Lucy.

-Ignir, j'me souviens d'avoir déjà vu ses symboles avec lui mais j'ne sais pas leur significations, il ne m'a jamais trop appris cette langue.

-Et si Levy ne comprend pas, on ne pourra pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait nous dire, fit remarquer Grey.

-Levy, t'es sûre que tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda Jett.

-Oui, désolée, cette langue est un vrai mystère, à mon avis seul un dragon slayer peut lire ses phrases.

Les mages continuèrent à parler pendant que Kami continuait à écrire.

-Et avec Fried, tu arriverais à traduire ? Demanda Droy.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Levy.

-Et toi Luxus tu pourrais..., commença Mirajane.

-Nan, j'ai pas été élevé par un dragon, donc j'saurai pas traduire, la coupa-t-il.

-Et toi Rogue, tu saurais traduire ? Demanda Jubia.

-Euh...(il s'avança vers les écritures), je crois qu'il y a le mot «dragon» et «Achnologia» mais chui pas sûr, déclara le jeune dragon slayer.

Soudain, les mages n'entendirent plus le bruit du marbre et du couteau, inquiets ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui était sur le point de tomber tête la premier sur le sol mais Luxus, rapide comme un éclair la rattrapa de justesse. Polyussica ordonna au petit-fils du maître de la ramener à l'infirmerie et de la coucher. Le mage de foudre soupira mais accepta de faire ce qu'on lui demanda, ce qui est rare, pensa Makarov.

La guérisseuse suivit le dragon slayer de foudre jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle vit Erza assoupie, sur sa chaise et Gajil qui était toujours aussi calme. Luxus déposa Kami sur son lit et la recouvra avec les couvertures. Polyussica lui demanda de sortir en ramenant Erza au passage, celui-ci râlant qu'il n'était pas un «taxi» humain. La guérisseuse prit place à côté de Kami qui s'était rendormie. Polyussica jeta quelques coup d'oeil au mage d'acier pour voir si il se réveillait, en vain lui non plus ne semblait pas vouloir de réveiller. La nuit, les deux dragons slayer étaient restés calmes, pour Polyussica, le cas de Kami commençait à s'améliorer, elle sentait plus d'energie noire en elle. Le lendemain alors que la guérisseuse ne s'attendait pas à avoir du changement, elle vit que le mage d'acier commençait à remuer et il ouvrit ses yeux. Polyussica fut d'une part rassurée pour lui qui était de nouveau avec eux.

-Tu es réveillé ?

-Mmh...mouais, 'tain, j'ai mal au dos, un truc de dingue, répondit Gajil.

-C'est bon, tu vas mieux, constata Polyussica.

Il tourna les yeux vers sa compagne.

-Elle...elle va bien ?

-Je ne peux rien te certifier mais son état s'est amélioré depuis hier.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne vais rien te caché mais elle a fait deux crises, dont une elle a été somnambule et a écrit quelque chose sur un mur de la guilde dans la langue des dragons. Le jeune homme qui est avec vous...

-Rogue ?

-Oui, il a réussi à traduire deux mots qui sont «dragons» et «Achnologia» et nous avons pensé que tu saurais déchiffré la suite, déclara Polyussica.

-Ouais j'pourrai mais pas maintenant, trop crevé.

-NON MAIS T'EXAGERES PAS UN PEU LA ?! TU T'ES REPOSER PENDANT UNE JOURNEE ENTIERE, DONC DEBOUT !

-Eh c'est bon la vieille, gueules pas dès le matin !

-Lèves toi et sors.

-Mais...

-Sors !

Gajil regarda la soigneuse avec un regard noir et jeta un dernier regard à Kami qui dormait toujours. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et quand les mages le virent, ses amis de Phantom Lord et Rogue se précipitèrent vers le mage d'acier qui avait encore les yeux brouillés. Mais les anciens phantoms ne furent pas les seuls à l'accueillir, un certain dragon slayer de feu l'accueilla aussi mais toujours aussi bruyamment.

-GAJIL, AMENES TOI, TAS DE FERAILLE !

Le mage d'acier poussa un soupir de lassitude et regarda Totomaru qui comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

-Hey Natsu, ça t'dirais de goûter des flammes que tu n'avais encore jamais goûté auparavant ?

-Oh ouais vas-y balances !

Totomaru fit apparaître des flammes vertes et Natsu les avala. Ses flammes contenaient une odeur qui endormait celui qui les mangeaient. Aussitôt avalées, le dragon slayer de feu tomba sur le sol.

De son côté, Gajil se fit emmener au mur où Kami avait écrit quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec les dragons. Quand il vit cette écriture, le mage d'acier fut surpris intérieurement, la dragonne de Kami lui avait aussi enseigné cette langue, comme lui avec Metalicana. Quand il lut les premiers vers pour lui, son cœur rata un battement, il était écrit «_Bientôt, tout les dragons seront exterminés par Achnologia.» _C'était pas possible, bien que Kami lui aie déjà parler de ce monstre sanguinaire, Gajil ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de se trouver devant un dragon autre que le sien, la dragon slayer elle si. Il continua la lecture _«Zeref est de retour et a pour but de tuer tout les héritiers des dragons, il a tué le premier mais la deuxième lui a échappé. Une chose est sûre, la dragon slayer de foudre ne sera plus en sécurité nulle part.» _En finissant par ça, le mage d'acier ne savait pas quoi penser.

Du côté de Polyussica veillait toujours sur Kami, mais alors que la guérisseuse pensait qu'elle ne se reveillerait pas avant plusieurs jours, la dragon slayer battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient de nouveau comme avant vert olive ce qui rassura Polyussica. Kami posa son regard sur la guérisseuse et lorsqu'elle voulut se tourner vers elle, une vive douleur se réveilla au niveau gauche de sa poitrine. Elle se retint de crier de douleur et quand la guérisseuse la vit faire elle la réprimanda.

-Es-tu inconsciente ?! Cela va faire la deuxième fois qu'on te plante un poignard en pleins cœur, tu croyais quand même pas que ça allait guérir aussi vite que la dernière fois. Surtout que ce n'était qu'un des dix mages sacrés la dernière fois là c'était le plus grand mage noir qui ait existé qui t'a poignardée, donc restes tranquille.

-Je...merci, pour tout ce que vous faites, c'est...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements, ce que je désire c'est que ta cicatrice se cicatrise une fois pour de bon.

-D'accord.

La guérisseuse mit une main sur son cœur et récita une mystérieuse incantation qui fit du bien à la jeune fille qui demanda à Polyussica de l'aider à se lever et à rassurer ses amis. La guérisseuse sachant que la jeune fille ne céderait pas, s'executa et soutena Kami. Quand elles passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, tout les mages ne firent pas tout de suite attention mais quand Mirajane la vit debout, elle laissa échapper un verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Ce geste fit réagir les mages qui se demandèrent la raison pour laquelle Mirajane avait laissé tomber un verre mais quand ils virent qu'elle regardait dans une direction, ils firent de même. Quand Jubia tourna la tête et vit que sa meilleure amie était sur pied, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le dragon slayer de l'ombre avait les yeux exorbités, il espérait tellement que Kami les rejoignent. Totomaru lui alla chercher Gajil qui était toujours paralysé des vers qu'il avait lut. Quand le mage de feu expliqua au mage d'acier que Kami était debout, Gajil ne le crut pas au début. Mais il vit dans son champs de vision, une silhouette qui ressemblait à celle de Kami et au plus grand bonheur du mage d'acier c'était bien elle.

_A suivre..._


	12. Rêves ou cauchemar ?

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Rêve ou cauchemar ?

Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui hallucinait où si c'était la réalité, Kami était debout devant lui, soutenue par Polyussica. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille qui ne les retinrent pas. Elle voulait courir pour serrer le dragon slayer d'acier mais ses anciennes blessures de Raven Tail et celle du mage noir l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait tant faire. Mais Gajil qui avait eu les mêmes pensées, s'avança prestement jusqu'à la dragon slayer et s'arrêta devant elle. La guérisseuse voyant qu'elle était de trop, se retira discrètement et délivrant délicatement Kami de son soutien. Les deux mages se faisaient face, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et quand la dragon slayer voulut faire le premier pas, une blessure à la jambe se réveilla et elle trébucha. Heureusement, le mage d'acier eut le vif réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle rencontre le sol. Enfin il pouvait la serrer contre lui, enfin il pouvait sentir sa douce odeur contre lui, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas prit dans les bras. La dragon slayer s'accrocha au cou de Gajil et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui avait manqué. Le dragon slayer souleva légèrement Kami et lui serra doucement la taille pour aussi lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui avait manqué. Les mages autour d'eux étaient attendris face à cette scène, les filles avaient toutes des larmes au coin des yeux surtout Jubia qui pleurait des cascades de joie pour le retour de sa meilleure amie. Les garçons restaient indifférents où souriaient simplement comme Totomaru et Rogue. Au bout d'un moment, les deux dragons slayers quittèrent leur étreinte et le mage d'acier vit que sa partenaire pleurait non pas de tristesse mais de joie. Il sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille en lui volant un baiser au passage. Mais alors que Kami allait répondre au baiser, Makarov brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis longtemps.

«-Enfin, vous êtes de nouveau sur pieds, bandes d'inconscients, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu vous arriver si Zeref avait décider d'utiliser toute sa puissance contre vous ?

-Oui, on y serait passé, mais si vous devez punir quelqu'un c'est moi, maître, pas Gajil, il n'y ai pour rien dans toute cette histoire, répliqua Kami.

-J'te signale que toi non plus t'y ai pour rien alors arrêtes de dire que tout est de ta faute, t'as vu, t'as faillit y passer et c'est pas la première fois que tu échappes à la mort donc maintenant tu ne partiras plus jamais sans moi, pigé ?

-Peu importe de qui je vais punir, vous êtes tous les deux coupables, toi Kami, tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter Fairy Hill dans ton état pour entre guillemets en finir avec ta vie et toi Gajil, tu n'aurais jamais dû la rejoindre, vous avez tout les deux risquez votre vie pour le bien de tous mais si vous mourriez, la prophétie avancerait et retomberait sur le jeune Rogue. Si vous restez en vie, il y aurait des chances qu'elle ne se réalise pas mais rien n'ai dit. Quoiqu'il en soit vous allez recevoir votre châtiment, déclara Makarov.

-Quel châtiment ? Demandèrent les deux dragons slayers.

Le maître allongea son bras et sur le côté de la main frappa les deux mages concernés en disant :

-Pas bien et pas bien.

Gajil et Kami se regardèrent et le mage d'acier fut sidéré par la punition et l'humiliation qui venait de recevoir.

-C'est quoi c'délire ?! C'est ça ta punition le vieux ?!

-Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça soit, tu t'attendais à pire ?

-Bah euh...c'est-à-dire que...

-Je vois, José te faisait subir de pires choses n'est-ce pas ?

-Nan, enfin...

-N'en dis pas plus, il n'est plus et il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

-J'me suis pas trop fait punir mais lorsque j'ai faillit crever, José s'en foutait donc...

-Tu es chanceux d'avoir rencontrer une fille comme elle, déclara Makarov en montrant Kami qui discutait avec Jubia, Totomaru et Rogue.

-Mhh...ouais c'est vrai, elle...elle m'a...

-Changé ? Oui je pense que grâce à elle, tu changes et en bien.

-Mouais...

-Bon je vais te laisser mon garçon, bonne journée.

-Ouais pareil.

Makarov se sépara du mage d'acier et se dirigea vers le bar où il demanda à boire à Mirajane. Gajil rejoignit ses amis qui parlaient de tout et de rien mais il devait encore montrer à Kami ce qu'elle avait écrit lorsqu'elle était somnambule la nuit dernière.

Quand ils virent que leur ami venait les rejoindre, les mages l'accueillirent avec joie et Gajil se plaça à côté de Kami qui était encore pâle. Mais Polyussica avait dit que c'était sa grosse perte de sang qui était dû à ça donc rien de bien inquiètant. Le mage d'acier mit sa main sur celle de la dragon slayer qui était étonnée de ce geste mais qui ne lui déplut pas du tout. Elle le regarda et le mage d'acier en profita pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Eh euh...Kami ?

-Oui ?

-Faut que je te montre quelque chose.

-Où ça ?

-Dans la guilde, attends j'vais te porter.

Gajil souleva la dragon slayer comme une mariée et l'emmena au mur où elle avait écrit la prophétie. Comme elle vit qu'il l'amenait devant un mur, elle se demandait la raison mais lorsqu'elle vit que quelque chose était inscrit elle lui demanda.

-C'est là depuis toujours ses inscriptions ?

-Nan, c'est...

-Eh mais c'est la langue des dragons, seuls les dragons slayers de première génération peuvent l'écrire et la parler mais Toneria ne me l'a jamais enseigné à l'oral.

-Toi aussi ton dragon t'l'a enseigné à l'écrit ? Demanda Gajil.

-Oui un peu, qui a écrit ça ?

-...toi.

-Euh...j'm'en serais souvenu si j'avais écrit ça.

-Tu a été somnambule la nuit dernière et tu a écrit ça.

-..., c'est...c'est vrai ?

-Ouais apparement tu les a fait flipper.

-Ah et tu as réussi à en tiré quelque chose ?

-...ouais et...à la fin, on parle de toi, avoua le dragon slayer d'acier.

-Ah...ah bon ?

-Ouais, regardes par toi même.

Kami regarda de plus près l'écriture et réussi à comprendre : _«Bientôt tout les dragons seront éliminés par Achnologia, Zeref est de retour et a pour but de tuer tout les dragons slayers. Le premier est mort (Jun), la deuxième a réussi à échapper à son destin mais le plus grand mage noir n'a pas dit son dernier mot, tant qu'elle ne sera pas tuée, Zeref ne la lâchera pas, elle sera tout le temps en danger.» _

Là Kami ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la réalité ou si c'était encore un cauchemar. Vu qu'elle était dans les bras de Gajil, elle se blottissa contre lui ne savant pas quoi faire devant ça.

Soudain, la porte principale de la guilde s'ouvrit violement et tout les mages cessèrent leur activité. Quand ils virent le visage de leur visiteur, les fées étaient prises au dépourvu. Le maître qui était entrain de boire un verre de saké recracha tout de suite son contenu. Luxus qui était à l'étage avec la bande à Raijin avait cessé sa conversation pour voir qui était l'étranger et quand il vit la tête de l'inconnu, il se retint de descendre et de lui foutre un pain en pleine figure.

De leur côté, Gajil et Kami furent les plus surpris, la dragon slayer croyait qu'il y'était passé avec le reste de sa guilde mais apparement ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Avait-il décidé de se déplacer lui même pour savoir l'endroit où se trouvait Lumen Histoire ? Les mages se demandaient franchement ce qu'il faisait ici, Iwan... .

_A suivre..._


	13. Rêves ou cauchemar ? (deuxième partie)

Escapade en guilde clandestine

Rêve ou cauchemar ? (deuxième partie)

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. La cause de ce changement d'ambiance était dû à la visite d'un invité surprise qui n'était pas le plus attendu. Kami qui avait cru les propos de Jun comme quoi lui et sa guilde avait péri étaient en fait qu'à moitié vrai. Le dragon slayer de glace était mort, tué par Zeref, les autres mages de Raven Tail avaient sans doute dû y passer aussi. Mais apparemment le maître de la guilde noire avait échappé à la mort par miracle vu qu'il était sur le seuil de la porte. Les mages eurent le souffle coupé mais celle qui l'eut le plus fut Kami qui sentit son cœur battre anormalement. Elle était dans les bras de Gajil qui la tenait fermement contre lui sous l'effet de la colère et de la surprise.

Luxus qui était descendit avec ses amis et qui avait rejoint son grand-père au bar, se retenu de ne pas envoyer valser son père dans un mur. Makarov vit que son petit-fils était irrité par Iwan comme lui d'ailleurs, revoir son fils après qu'il aie torturer Kami et qu'il aie fait du mal aux mages de Fairy Tail dans le passé lui était insupportable. Ayant marre du silence qui s'était installé à cause de lui, Iwan décida de lancer la conversation.

«-Bonjour mages de Fairy Tail, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez tous bien, commença le maître de Raven Tail en appuyant bien sur le «tous» et en jetant un œil à la dragon slayer qu'il avait aperçu pleine de bandages au corps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu fiches ici ?! Demanda Luxus agressif.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Luxus, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenu aussi agressif alors que tu étais si faible autrefois.

-Ferme ta...

-Luxus ! Laisse moi lui parler, ordonna Makarov.

-Tss... comme tu veux le vieux, j'me casse j'ai pas envie de voir sa face encore plus longtemps, déclara Luxus qui remonta à l'étage mais seul cette fois.

Makarov quitta le bar et rejoignit son fils qui était à l'entrée de la guilde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Iwan ? Cela ne t'as pas suffit de faire souffrir une de mes enfants ?!

-La dragon slayer ? C'est vrai que c'était plaisant mais pas assez pour me satisfaire.

-Approchez d'elle encore une fois et j'vous jure que vous n'serez plus de c'monde, le menaça Gajil.

-Oh Gajil, je ne t'avais pas vu, toi aussi tu m'as l'air d'être en pleine forme.

-Tch...qu'est-ce qu'vous foutez ici, foutre la merde ?

-Un peu près oui, étant donné que ma guilde a été anéantie par Zeref, je n'ai nul part où aller et j'ai décidé de revenir vers les miens.

-Tu dérailles complètement Iwan, tu as été banni de Fairy Tail à vie donc je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire ici et je vais te demander de partir avant que je m'énerve, déclara Makarov.

-Serait-ce une menace père ?

-En quelque sorte, tu as mit Fairy Tail en colère, tu t'es mis à dos la guilde qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en rogne, pars tout de suite d'ici avant de subir...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire alors que mes mages sont derrière moi, répliqua Iwan.

-Comment ça tes mages sont...derrière toi ? Se demanda Makarov.

Le maître de Raven Tail s'écarta légèrement et le vieux de Fairy Tail vit tout les mages de la guilde clandestine qui s'impatientaient dehors.

C'est alors que quatre mages de Raven Tail entrèrent dans la guilde sous les regards pleins de haine des Fairy Tail. Il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux roux attachés en tresse qui se rattachaient dans son dos passant à côté de sa poitrine démesurée. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif qui lui donnaient l'air d'une psychopathe. Elle était habillé d'une robe rouge avec un grand décolleté qui descendait jusqu'à son nombril laissant voir le sceau de Raven Tail sur la droite de sa poitrine. Cette jeune femme, Kami la reconnut aussitôt. C'était celle qui c'était amusé à la faire souffrir lors de son escale à la guilde clandestine, celle qui l'avait blesser de partout avec ses cheveux de feu, Flare. Quand la dragon slayer la vit entrer dans la guilde, la nervosité et la peur s'étaient emparé de Kami. Lorsqu'elle vit Flare dans le bâtiment, la mage de foudre replongeait dans ces moments vécus au sein de la guilde clandestine. Malheureusement, Flare remarqua la dragon slayer et sourit sadiquement la voyant dans cet état. Kami elle, eut le sang glacé pour la seconde fois face à cette fille. Elle se tendit dans les bras du mage d'acier qui sentit ce mouvement contre lui. Il regarda la mage aux cheveux de feu puis la dragon slayer. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Quelque chose que Flare aurait fait subir à Kami. Aussitôt, Gajil déposa délicatement la mage de foudre sur le sol, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la psychopathe et lui lança :

-J'peux savoir se que tu lui as fait subir, sale détraquée ?!

-Hi hi hi, la petite brunette, hi hi, elle a beaucoup crié, hi hi, c'était amusant.

-Grrr...TU VAS M'DIRE CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?!

Flare fut effrayée par le mage d'acier mais son maître se mit entre elle et Gajil. Iwan regarda le mage d'acier d'un air mauvais avant de lui parler.

-Ne t'acharnes pas sur elle, elle n'a fait que suivre mes ordres et Flare s'est bien amusé et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Voyant que cela allait vite dégénérer, Makarov se mit entre Gajil et Iwan. Il grandit un peu pour être à la hauteur de son fils et lui rétorqua :

-Pars d'ici maintenant avec tes mages ou tu vas regretter d'être venu, Iwan.

En voyant que le maître contrôlait la situation, le mage d'acier retourna sur ses pas vers la dragon slayer qui regardait la scène d'un air inquiet, comme tout les autres mages de Fairy Tail.

N'aimant pas qu'on le menace encore une fois, le maître de Raven Tail rétorqua :

-Je partirai d'ici que lorsque tu me donneras...

-Cause toujours, jamais je te donnerai Lumen Histoire, Iwan, répliqua Makarov.

-Ce n'est pas ça dont je veux parler, père.

A cette réponse, le maître de Fairy Tail fut le plus surpris. Son fils qui ne voulait plus le plus grand secret de la guilde, c'était inimaginable. Makarov décida d'écouter la demande d'Iwan.

-C'est d'elle dont j'ai besoin, répliqua le maître de la guilde clandestine en montrant Kami du doigt.

-Kami ? Se demandèrent Makarov et ses mages qui commencèrent à devenir nerveux face à cette situation.

-C'est elle qui doit mourir après l'autre, le dragon slayer des glaces, répliqua Iwan.

-Et jamais je ne te livrai une de mes enfants !

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi de me la donner maintenant, le pire pourrait être évité.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu bon sang ?!

-De Zeref. Or moi et ma guilde avons conclut un pacte avec lui. Il me laissera gouverner le monde après l'aie été refait à sa manière. Et pour ça, les dragons slayers doivent mourir.

-Tu as tué un de tes mages ?!

-Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie, père.

Makarov et les autres furent sous le choc en écoutant les propos d'Iwan qui allait recommencer à parler mais une voix de jeune fille le coupa.

-C'est vous qui avait tuer Jun, pas Zeref, déclara Kami qui se sentait bouillir de colère malgré son corps bandé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, sale peste ?!

-Jun n'avait pas de poignard planté en pleins cœur, c'est comme ça que le mage noir tue les dragons slayers. Il n'en avait pas, donc ce n'est pas Zeref qui l'a tué et je connais qu'une personne assez cruelle et sadique pour tuer un de ses mages, vous ! Déclara la dragon slayer.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, déclara sombrement Iwan.

-Il a basculé dans les ténèbres mais il avait un bon fond et vous l'avez...

-Sacrifié pour faire revivre Zeref. Sans le sang des dragons slayers, il ne peut pas vivre longtemps, c'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec nous pour subir le même sort et on va prendre par la même occasion...

-Personne ne viendra avec toi, tout mes enfants resteront ici ! Intervint Makarov au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Ah oui ? Flare, Nalpudding, Obra, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

-Oui maître, répondirent les trois mages de Raven Tail.

-Qu'est-ce que...se demanda Makarov.

La mage de Raven Tail fit agrandir ses cheveux qui attrapèrent violemment la taille de la dragon slayer qui fut vivement tirée vers le bas. Elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, sur ses blessures que lui avait infligé Flare. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de ricaner sadiquement. Elle ramena ses cheveux en traînant Kami sur le sol, se doutant pas de la douleur de la mage de Fairy Tail. Mais les amis de la dragon slayer n'était pas d'accord avec Flare et s'empressèrent d'aider leur amie. Totomaru prit son sabre et à une vitesse fulgurante, trancha les cheveux de la mage psychopathe. Cette dernière fut horrifié de voir ses cheveux coupés et elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ce massacre que Jubia lança une offensive :

-PRISON D'EAU !

Une sphère d'eau emprisonna la mage de Raven Tail qui lança un regard meurtrier à la mage d'eau qui gardait resta de marbre devant Flare. Mais Jubia ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un mage de petite taille, mauve, moche et bossu la dérange lors de son attaque. L'ancienne mage de Phantom Lord n'eut pas le temps de bouger que le mage de la guilde clandestine la frappa en grossissant un de ses bras où des piques apparurent.

-KKKYYYYAAAA !

Jubia fut projetée en arrière et se prit une table de pleins fouet dans le dos. Le mage de feu fut le premier à réagir en fonçant sur sa cible et en la blessant au sabre au niveau du torse. Le nain mauve s'écrasa au sol, main sur sa blessure. Le dernier mage de Raven Tail s'avança vers Totomaru qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Mais avant que le dernier duel eut lieu, Makarov qui était de nouveau de sa taille normale, s'interposa entre les deux mages et fit face à Obra avec un air très énervé. Le maître de Fairy Tail grandissait encore mais cette fois-ci, le sol trembla et tout les mages se retrouvèrent par-terre. Cette sensation, Gajil et Kami l'avaient reconnut, lors de l'intrusion de Fairy Tail dans le Q.G de Phantom Lord, le vieux avait fait trembler le sol exactement de la même façon. Le maître de Fairy Tail annonça :

-Si c'est la guerre que tu veux Iwan, je te conseille de dégager sur le champs si tu ne veux pas perdre !

-Déclarer la guerre à Fairy Tail ? En voilà une bonne idée, je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour te préparer au massacre qui t'attends, répliqua Iwan.

-Tu veux finir comme José, c'est ça ? Tu vas être servit, maintenant pars.

Le maître de Raven Tail se retourna vivement et sortit de la guilde avec ses mages pour retourner à leur siège qui se trouvait au nord de Fiore.

Pendant que les mages de la guilde clandestine partaient, les fées essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Iwan n'était pas mort et ses mages non plus, seul Jun avait péri donc un élément essentiel pour Raven Tail. Demain, les mages des deux guildes s'affronteront peut être lors d'un combat sans pitié, comme la guerre Fairy Tail/Phantom Lord qui avait eut lieu il n'y a pas longtemps. Le maître avait retrouvé sa taille normale mais ne s'était pas calmé pour autant et ce fut Erza et Mirajane qui durent le détendre. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Pendant que les nerfs du vieux se calmèrent, Gajil aida la dragon slayer de foudre à se remettre debout. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient tout les deux peinés, déjà parce que Kami avait terriblement mal à ses blessures et de deux parce que le mage d'acier ne pouvait pas trop se baisser à cause de sa cicatrice sur une grande partie de son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait réussi à la remettre sur ses jambes et ils assirent tout les deux sur la table qui se trouvait pas loin.

Totomaru lui alla aider Jubia qui s'était une table de pleins fouet à cause de l'autre nain mauve tout moche. Il l'aida à se relever et quand elle fut de nouveau en état de marcher, ils allèrent tout les deux rejoindre leurs amis qui s'étaient assis à une table. Rogue les joignit également avec d'autres mages de Fairy Tail.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut bon, Makarov prit appui sur un des banc et sauta pour atterrir sur une table. Quand ses enfants le virent debout, sur une table affichant un regard sérieux et sévère, ils firent silence et attendirent qu'il prenne la parole.

-Mes enfants, l'heure est grave, nous sommes au bord d'une guerre qui à mon avis, il y aura des pertes des deux côtés, annonça sombrement Makarov.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, le vieux, intervint Luxus qui était accoudé au balcon de l'étage.

Tout les mages levèrent la tête et attendirent que le petit-fils reprenne la parole.

-Ct'enfoiré, il n'a plus de dragon slayer avec lui, nous on en a 5, on a largement l'avantage.

-Luxus, Kami est grièvement blessé, Gajil également, Natsu...dort encore, Rogue n'a pas encore apprit à bien se servir de ses pouvoirs, il ne reste que toi en dragon slayer qui puisse se battre, répliqua Makarov.

-Hey le vieux, c'est pas une blessure dans le dos qui va m'empêcher de m'battre, rétorqua le mage d'acier.

-Pareil pour moi, répliqua Kami.

-Il est hors de question que tu ailles te battre dans cet état, tu veux y laisser ta vie ?! Intervint Polyussica.

-Si c'est pour la guilde, cela ne me gène pas.

-Non, tu resteras ici, intervint Erza.

-Tu t'es déjà assez battue pour nous. C'est maintenant au reste de la guilde de terminer le travail, répliqua Titania.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait pour la guilde !

-Tu l'as sauvé du plus grand mage noir, ce n'est pas rien et tu as faillit y laisser la vie donc tu resteras ici.

-Seule ? Hors de question que j'reste seule ici ! Imaginez que Iwan en profite pour revenir ici et me prendre et peut être même qu'il fouillera la guilde pour chercher Lumen Histoire.

-Maître, elle n'a pas tort, on ne peut pas la laisser ici, répliqua Erza, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de mage de rang S à nos côtés et...

-Tu nous oublierais pas un peu là...Erza ? Intervint Totomaru qui s'était levé de sa place.

-Vous...

-C'est pas parce qu'on a intégrer ta guilde qui faut nous oublier. Lorsque nous étions à Phantom Lord nous réalisions des S-quest comme toi, donc tu pourras compter sur Jubia et moi, continua le mage de feu.

-Je ne vous oublie pas mais c'est pas deux mages de plus qui va nous faire gagner à coup sûr.

-On s'en doute mais si on te compte toi, euh...

-Luxus, Natsu, Gajil, Grey, la bande à Raijin, Elfman, Jubia, Totomaru et tout les autres, on a une chance de gagner, intervint Kami, il faut essayer.

-Maître, qu'en penser vous ? Demanda Erza.

-Hmm...si Mistgun ou Gildarts était là, je n'hésiterai pas autant mais il est hors de question de se dégonfler devant Iwan, nous allons prendre les mages les plus puissants avec nous mais il faudrait quand même qu'un mage assez fort reste ici.

-Nous avons le temps pour décider ça, le plus urgent est d'être en pleine forme pour demain, répliqua la dragon slayer.

Les mages acquiescèrent l'idée, se dispersèrent et reprirent leurs activités. Les nouveaux mages de Fairy Tail se rejoignirent à leur table et se mirent à parler stratégie pour le lendemain. Le seul petit problème était Rogue, comment allait-il pouvoir se battre sans utiliser sa magie ? L'unique solution que voyait les quatre mages était de le laisser ici. Mais pas sûr que ça lui plaise. Kami décida d'engager la conversation.

-Rogue, ça te dirais de rester...

-Ici ?! Non, j'irai avec vous.

-Comment tu comptes te défendre ? Lui demanda Totomaru.

-Bah...avec les moyens du bord pourquoi ?

-Faudrait que tu saches contrôler tes pouvoirs pour demain, mais c'est quasi impossible, répliqua Gajil.

-On peut toujours essayé non ? Demanda le jeune dragon slayer.

-On a pas assez de temps, crois-nous Rogue, on aurait tout de suite accepter que tu viennes avec nous si nous avions eu assez de temps pour t'apprendre à maîtriser tes ombres, répondit Kami.

-Pff...j'en ai marre, j'm'en vais !

Rogue se leva soudainement et partit et se dirigea en courant vers la sortie de la guilde. Mais alors qu'il allait passer le seuil, le maître qui avait entendu et vu la scène, allongea et fit grossir un de ses bras et attrapa le petit dragon slayer. Makarov fit revenir son bras et lâcha Rogue devant lui. Il regarda le jeune garçon et commença à parler.

-Ils ont raison, mon garçon, tu devrais les écouter, ils ne veulent que ta protection et ton bien.

-Mais...je veux les aider, répliqua Rogue.

-Tu les aideras si ils savent que tu es à l'abri.

Le dragon slayer des ombres baissa la tête et resta quelques temps dans cette position avant d'annoncer :

-«soupir» , d'accord, je resterai ici.

-Bien, moi aussi je resterai pour garder la guilde, répliqua Makarov à la plus grande surprise générale.

En entendant ça, Luxus qui parlait avec la bande à Raijin fut sidéré par cette annonce et s'empressa de le faire remarquer.

-Quoi ? Tu vas rester ici, comme un lâche, t'es pas serieux le vieux ?!

-Si tu y vas, c'est comme si j'y allais, répondit Makarov.

-Ouais mais c'est ton fils et il s'en ait prit à ta guilde, chui pas le maître moi.

-Je peux pas laisser la guilde vide, Luxus, il faut que je reste la protéger.

-Pourquoi y'a un truc...

Luxus venait d'avoir une illumination, et si Lumen Histoire se trouvait dans la guilde ? Cela devait être sûrement ça pour que son grand-père reste. Le dragon slayer de foudre décida de pas en rajouter et annonça aux membres de la guilde :

-Ecoutez moi tous !

Les mages se tournèrent vers lui.

-Demain, nous attaquerons la guilde de Raven Tail mais il nous faudrait une stratégie d'attaque, quelqu'un a une idée ?

«silence»

-Ouais, j'en ai une, on fonce dans l'tas ! S'exclama Natsu qui venait de se réveiller des flammes somnifères de Totomaru.

A cette réponse, les mages furent tous blasé et pas qu'un peu et Luxus lui fit savoir.

-Tss...t'as qu'ça à proposer parce qu'on va pas aller loin, j'te rappelle juste que l'ennemi est puissant, on perdera la moitié de nos mages si on fait ça donc trouves autre l'enflammé.

-Tu m'as appelé comment là, l'éclaireux ?!

-ÇA SUFFIT ! S'exclama Erza qui sentait la bagarre arrivée, on a pas le temps pour vos enfantillages, il faut trouver un plan d'attaque !

-Qu'est-ce tu crois qu'on fait là ?! S'énerva Luxus.

-ARRETEZ ! S'exclama Kami, j'ai peut être une idée.

Tout les mages la regardèrent et elle se mit à annoncer sa stratégie.

-Je pense qu'une vague de mages possédant des pouvoirs aériens pourraient attaquer en premier avant de lancer plusieurs vagues terre.

-Mhh...c'est pas bête, continues, déclara Erza.

-Les mages plus puissants devront être gardés pour la fin, les mages assez forts seront en première ligne. Ce qui ne sont pas assez puissants pourront couvrir les autres avec des pièges ou des tirs. Voilà ma proposition qu'en pensez vous ?

-Moi ça me va, Erza ? Demanda Luxus.

-Pareil mais il faut décider les groupes de mages.

-Eh bien allons-y, s'exclama Kami.

La dragon slayer se mit debout sur une table avec l'aide de Gajil et continua son plan d'attaque.

-Combien de mages savent voler ?

Les mages savant voler, levèrent la main et Kami dit leur nom que Mirajane notait sur un bloc note pour ne pas oublier de mages.

-Fried (en utilisant ses ailes d'ombres), Bixrow (en utilisant ses bébés), Evergreen (en utilisant ses ailes de fée) et Natsu (avec l'aide d'Happy). _(nda : les mots entre () ne sont dits)_

-Maintenant, les mages pas assez puissants, continua Erza, Max, Warren, Laki, Readers, Levy, Droy, Arzak, Biska et Wakaba, pour l'instant vous couvrirez nos arrières.

-Les mages en première ligne, intervena le dragon slayer de foudre, Grey, Elfman, Kanna, Macao, Lucy, Jett et Erza.

-Et pour finir, Gajil, Totomaru, Jubia, Luxus et moi attaquerons en dernier avec les mages restants, termina Kami.

-Les enfants, je pense qu'avec cette stratégie, vous avez votre chance, moi je resterai avec Mirajane, Roméo et Rogue et je vous en prie, revenez tous en vie.

-T'inquiètes le vieux on fera attention, déclara sereinement Luxus.

-Je l'espère.»

C'est sur cette discussion que tout les mages quittèrent la guilde pour rentrer chez eux se reposer pour le lendemain en espérant qu'ils gagneront cette nouvelle guerre... .

_A suivre..._


End file.
